Niñera
by taikano
Summary: no entiendo...simplemente no entiendo lo que pasa por su mente y peor aun...que pasa por la mia?, el es grosero, se burla de mis errores, es malo conmigo...a veces es amable conmigo...a veces me sonrie con sinceridad...poco a poco...muestra su confianza en mi...no entiendo...tan solo eso fue suficiente para que yo me enamorara de shuuya goenji?
1. Chapter 1

HOLAAAAAAAAAA ESTOY DE REGRESO AQUI JUNTO CON EL GANADOR DEL FANFIC ANTERIOR Y ES NADA MENOS QUEEEEE

*REDOBLE DE TAMBORES*

**Shuuya Goenji *o***

SHUUYA-KUN TIENES ALGO QUE DECIR AL RESPECTO? XDDD  
GOENJI:...(MIRA A OTRO LADO)...GRACIAS...POR VOTAR POR MI  
SHUUYA-KUN NO SEAS TAN TIMIDO QUE TE VEZ MUY LINDO  
GOENJI: MAS BIEN ME ASUSTA LO QUE ME HARAS HACER EN ESTA HISTORIA  
FUFUFU SI YA VISTE LO QUE KAZE-KUN TUVO QUE HACER ENTONCES YA TE LO PUEDES IMAGINAR :3  
GOENJI:...

LISTO EN ESTA VERSION COMO DICE EL TITULO, TU BUSCABAS DESESPERADAMENTE ALGUN EMPLEO PARA PODER CONSEGUIR DINERO, Y PARA TU BUENA FORTUNA LO CONSIGUES, SERAS LA NIÑERA DE YUKA GOENJI, YA QUE SU NANA ESTA CON UN FAMILIAR EN OTRO LADO Y GOENJI ULTIMAMENTE ESTA MUY OCUPADO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD, AQUI ELLA TENDRA 10 AÑOS, Y PARA GOENJI POR LA PRESION DE LOS ESTUDIOS TU ESTADIA COMO LA NIÑERA DE YUKA NO ES ALGO QUE LO PONGA MUY FELIZ QUE DIGAMOS, ADEMAS DE QUE NO CONFIA EN NADIE DESCONOCIDO QUE SE ACERQUE A SU HERMANA, VEAMOS COMO ENFRENTAS ESTA VEZ A UN GOENJI MALHUMORADO ;3

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECEN POR DESGRACIA**

LAS REGLAS YA LAS SABEN ASI QUE COMENZAMOS

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

(ERA UN DIA NORMAL EN LA CIUDAD INAZUMA, LO UNICO MALO ERA EL INMENSO CALOR QUE HACIA, Y EN TODO ESE CALOR TU CAMINABAS MIENTRAS HACIAS SOMBRA EN TUS OJOS CON TU MANO, Y EN LA OTRA TENIAS UNA HOJA QUE AL PARECER ERAN SOLICITUDES DE TRABAJO, E INTENTABAS CONSEGUIR ALGUNO DE ELLOS A TODA COSTA)

TN: (jadeando por el cansancio)...rayos por que justamente hoy tenia que hacer este calor...casi ni puedo ver por la luz del sol tengo que cubrir mi cara...(miras la hoja) veamos...en que lugar puedo comenzar para conseguir trabajo...puedo intentar en la heladeria...ahi seria un lugar fresco...o tambien en la dulceria

(POR ESTAR VIENDO TU HOJA NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE IBAS, Y EL SEMAFORO ESTABA EN VERDE)

¿?: OYE! (te agarra del brazo y te jala hacia el)  
TN: eh? (vez que un auto pasa unos segundo despues de que te jalaran)...q-que? (te asustas)  
¿?: ACASO ERES TONTA!? UN POCO MAS Y ESE AUTO TE HABRIA ARROYADO!  
TN: (temblando)...l-lo siento  
¿?:...(suspira)...(te suelta) por ahora solo calmate procura tener mas cuidado para la proxima  
TN:...(volteas a ver)...  
¿?: procura tener mas cuidado para la proxima (comienza a marcharse)  
TN:...q-quien era...ese chico? (veias que se alejaba mas hasta perderse de vista)...gracias

(el pito de otro auto hizo que regresaras a la realidad)

TN: e-es verdad tengo que buscar un trabajo (sales corriendo)

(INICIA LA MUSICA: RYUUSEI BOY-ENDING 3)

(YO DESDE AQUI ES NECESARIO QUE VAYAN ESCUCHANDO LA CANCION MIENTRAS LEEN XDDD)

(caminaste hasta llegar a la primera heladeria)

TN: muy bien es hora (entras al lugar)

(lo primero que hiciste fue hablar con el dueño de la heladeria pidiendo hacer la prueba para conseguir el trabajo, bien pues y lo hiciste, al final te despediste y por cualquier cosa te llamarian)

TN: ok creo que no podre quedarme en ese...proximo (miras tu papel)...tienda de ropa...bien vamos para haya (sales corriendo)

(llegaste a la tienda e hiciste lo mismo que en la heladeria, hablar con la dueña del lugar, al momento comenzaste con la prueba, pero en esta no te fue muy bien ya que te daban mucha ropa para llevar, tanta que incluso se te caia, tuviste que alejarte del lugar)

TN:...(suspiras) esto no esta resultando...(miras el papel) ahora en donde puedo probar mi suerte?...un restaurante...tal vez pueda ayudar de mesera (te vas corriendo)

(fuiste ahi, pero fue mejor marcharte, habian pervertidos que querian segun ellos "hacerte pasar un buen rato")

TN: (te sientas en un banco)...no puedo creerlo...que tan dificil puede ser conseguir un empleo?...necesito un trabajo rapido...no importa si incluso tengo que cuidar niños  
¿?: no le importaria?  
TN: eh? (alzas la mirada y vez frente a ti a un hombre moreno)...q-quien es usted?

(YO: NO TENGO NI IDEA DE COMO SE LLAMA EL PADRE DE GOENJI ASI QUE UTILIZARE UNO CUALQUIERA, SI ALGUIEN LO SABE QUE ME DIGA PARA CORREGIR)

¿?:...mi nombre es yoshiro goenji...cual es su nombre señorita?  
TN:...(d-deberia decirle?...que es lo que quiere este señor?)...(pones un expresion de ligero temor)  
yoshiro:...(se da cuenta de que te asustaste) por favor no me tenga miedo...la razon por la que le estoy hablando es porque la escuche decir que necesita un trabajo...y que no le importaba si incluso tenia que cuidar niños  
TN: (te sorprendes)...(m-me escucho)...s-si eso dije  
yoshiro: perfecto...en ese caso necesito sus servicios...aceptas?  
TN:...a-a quien debo cuidar?  
yoshiro:...te gustaria conocerlos a ambos...te describo como son en el camino te parece bien?  
TN:...(tiene dos hijos?)...de acuerdo

(ambos comienzan a caminar hacia esa casa)

yoshiro: como dije antes tengo un hijo y una hija, a la que cuidaras es a mi hija que tiene 10 años, su nombre es yuka goenji, esto se debe a que su nana estara fuera por un tiempo debido a unos asuntos personales

TN: yuka...jejeje que lindo nombre...y su otro hijo...supongo que es mayor  
yoshiro: asi es...el tiene ya 19 años y estudia en la universidad...pero exactamente por eso es que no puede cuidar de su hermana ahora, esta cerca de examenes por lo tanto sus clases son mas complicadas...por esa razon te estoy pidiendo esto...podras hacerlo?  
TN:...(sonries) lo hare con gusto muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad...un momento...no me dijo como se llama su hijo  
yoshiro: tienes razon casi lo olvido...su nombre es shuuya goenji  
TN: oohhh...(reaccionas) UN MOMENTO!  
yoshiro: (te mira sorprendido) que ocurre?  
TN:...u-usted...se refiere a shuuya goenji...el que participo en el FFI?...ESE SHUUYA GOENJI!?  
yoshiro:...asi es  
TN: (se te cae la mandibula hasta el suelo)...(n-no puedo creerlo...estare todos los dias al lado de un jugador profesional)

(despues de unos minutos ambos ya estaban cerca del domicilio)

TN:...(valla "suerte" la mia...lo unico que se es que ese tal shuuya goenji fue el goleador estrella de inazuma japan...yo nunca he visto su rostro...solo escuchaba sus jugadas por parte de mis amigas...que tipo de chico sera?)  
yoshiro: hemos llegado  
TN: (vez una casa que en tu opinion era grande)...i-increible)  
yoshiro: (abre la puerta) pasa por favor (entra a la casa)  
TN: (haces lo mismo) c-con permiso  
yoshiro: YA LLEGUE!  
TN:...(escuchas unas pisadas y despues de unos momentos una niña con trenzas se lanza a abrazar a su padre)  
yuka: oto-san bienvenido a casa  
yoshiro: gracias yuka...y tu hermano?  
yuka: le pedi de favor que me comprara unas galletitas en un bazar cerca de aqui  
yoshiro: no deberias quedarte sola yuuka

(LOS TRES AVANZAN HASTA LA SALA)

yuka: jejeje estoy bien...(te ve)...otou-san quien es ella?  
TN: (te sorprendes)...e-eto...m-mucho gusto mi nombre es A TN...asi que tu eres yuka-chan...es un gusto conocerte  
yuka:...igual...mente...que hace aqui?  
yoshiro: yuka recuerdas que tu hermano ultimamente esta muy ocupado verdad?  
yuka: si...onii-chan pasa estudiando hasta tarde en las noches  
yoshiro: hay incluso ocasiones en las que pasa todo el dia en la universidad...por esa razon contrate a TN para que te cuide...ella vendra todos los dias a cuidarte...te parece bien?  
yuka:...(te mira)...  
TN:...(sonries) te parece bien?...yuka-chan?  
yuka:...y nana?  
yoshiro: ella no va a volver por un tiempo y lo sabes  
yuka: oh es verdad (vuelve a mirarte con una sonrisa) en ese caso...cuida de mi TN-chan  
TN:...jejeje lo hare yuka-chan

(en ese momento la puerta se abre mostrando a un chico del piel morena de cabello rubio parado)

yuka: ONII-CHAN! (corre a abrazar a su hermano) jajaja al fin llegaste...y mis galletitas?  
goenji: aqui tienes yuka (se las entrega)...(levanta la mirada) hola papa hace cuanto llegaste?  
yoshiro: hace unos minutos...en buena hora que llegaste shuuya  
goenji: en serio?...que suce (se sorprende al verte)...eh?  
TN: (te sorprendes tanto como goenji)...eh?  
goenji/TN: (se señalan) EEEEHHHHH!  
yoshiro: (pega un salto por el grito de ambos)...  
yuka:...  
goenji: T-T-TU ERES LA CHICA A LA QUE CASI ATROPELLAN ESTA MAÑANA!  
TN: Y T-T-TU ERES EL CHICO QUE ME SALVO!...n-no puede ser entonces tu...TU ERES ESE FAMOSO JUGADOR DE SOCCER SHUUYA GOENJI!  
goenji: eso no lo tienes que gritar...por que esta chica se encuentra en nuestra casa  
TN:...(oh no...de seguro no le agradara la idea)  
yoshiro: goenji ultimamente estas muy ocupado...tanto que hasta te es dificil cuidar a yuka...contrate a TN como la niñera de tu hermana  
goenji: QUE!?  
yuka: SI! XD  
goenji:...tsk...pero si esta chica es demasiado distraida...casi la atropellan esta mañana...CASI-LA-ATRO-PELLAN!...NO PUEDO CONFIAR EN UNA PERSONA COMO ELLA!  
TN: (venita) OYE EN MI DEFENSA ESTABA DESESPERADA POR CONSEGUIR UN TRABAJO!  
goenji: (mirada de desprecio) no estoy hablando contigo  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
yoshiro: SHUUYA NO SEAS GROSERO!  
goenji: tsk...esto es innecesario...ella es innecesaria (se va)  
TN: (bajas ligeramente la mirada)...  
yuka:...TN-chan?  
TN:...s-señor yoshiro...creo que...no es buena idea que me quede...al parecer...su hijo me odia  
yoshiro: no TN...por favor se la niñera de yuka...necesito que cuides de ella mientras el este ocupado  
TN: p-pero...goenji-kun me odia...no creo que...pueda estar al lado de alguien que me desprecia tanto  
yoshiro: no te preocupes por eso...por favor se la niñera de yuka  
TN:...  
yuka: por favor TN-chan quedate  
TN:...(sonrie) esta bien...me quedare  
yuka: QUE BIEN!...jajaja tengo muchos juguetes en mi cuarto ahi podremos jugar (sale corriendo)  
TN: jejeje que niña mas encantadora  
yoshiro: muy bien...por regresare al mi trabajo  
TN: eh d-disculpe  
yoshiro: si?  
TN:...(bajas la mirada avergonzada)...c-cuanto me...m-me...p-p-p-p  
yoshiro: cuanto te pagare?  
TN: (bajas mas la mirada)...s-si  
yoshiro: mmm...te parecen $10 cada dia?  
TN: Q-Q-QUE!?  
yoshiro: te parece poco?...si tienes razon...seran $20 cada dia  
TN: (tu mandibula cae hasta el suelo)...m-m-m-muchas...gr-gracias...tenga un buen dia (haces reverencia)  
yoshiro: regresare en la noche (se va)  
TN:...($20 dolares?...es en serio...en si pienso que $10 dolares cada dia era mucho...tengo que hacer un excelente trabajo)...es verdad tengo que ir con yuka-chan (subes rapido las escaleras)...bien...(cominas un poco) cual sera la habitacion de yuka-chan?...(te detienes frente a una de las puertas)...YUKA

(de repente la puerta se abre y eres jalada dentro de la habitacion, lo cual te sorprendio y por esto cerraste tus ojos)

TN:...(abres los ojos y te sorprendes al ver a goenji frente a ti)...g-goenji...kun?...(te sonrojas al ver que goenji te tenia acorralada contra la puerta)...  
goenji:...te voy aclarando como seran las cosas desde ahora  
TN:...  
goenji:...no quiero que me molestes...no quiero que me hables ni que trates siquiera de dirigirme la palabra a menos que sea algo de verdad importante  
TN: (comienzas a asustarte)...q-que?  
goenji:...es imposible para mi confiarle mi hermana a alguien como tu...pero si mi padre lo hizo desgraciadamente no puedo oponerme...donde le llegue a pasar algo a yuka...con la primera persona que me desquitare...sera contigo  
TN:...(pones una mirada desafiante y te paras firme frente a goenji)...no dejare que algo malo a yuka-chan...para eso soy su niñera...para evitar que le pase algo malo...confia en mi  
goenji:...ese es el problema  
TN: eh?  
goenji:...me niego a confiar en ti  
TN: (lentamente tu expresion seria cambia a una de ligera tristeza)...q-que?  
goenji:...no confio en alguien como tu  
TN:...tsk pero que te

(SE ESCUCHA DESDE AFUERA: TN-CHAN!)

TN:...  
goenji: ya largate...yuka te esta buscando (se aleja de ti para despues comenzar a empujarte bruscamente)  
TN: O-OYE ESPERA! (ya te encontrabas fuera de la habitacion) POR QUE ME (vez que goenji te cierra la puerta en la cara)...tsk...por que me odias tanto?...no te he hecho nada malo  
yuka: (sale de su cuarto) TN-chan?  
TN: (alzas rapido la mirada)...yuka-chan  
yuka:...(sonrie de forma tranquilizadora)...vamos TN-chan  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
yuka:...jejeje vamos a jugar  
TN:...(sonries)...claro yuka-chan (entras al cuarto de yuka)  
yuka: mira mis juguetes...tenemos mucho con que jugar  
TN: jajaja d-de verdad que tienes muchas cosas yuka-chan  
yuka:...no estes triste TN-chan  
TN: e-eh?  
yuka:...onii-chan en realidad es una buena persona...ultimamente se encuentra de mal humor  
TN:...eso no significa que tenga que desquitarse conmigo yuka-chan...me odia...y no me gusta que me odien sin que tengan una buena razon para hacerlo  
yuka:...ya veras que con el tiempo onii-chan te va a adorar...incluso espero que un dia sean novios  
TN: pero que dices yuka-chan? -_-U...ese chico es demasiado amargado para mi gusto  
yuka: ya veremos lo que sucedera

(asi te quedaste jugando con yuka, no fue aburrido ni nada por el estilo, te divertia ver la gran imaginacion que tenia la niñita, pasaron 2 horas)

TN:...yuka-chan te gustaria que hiciera algo de comer?  
yuka: que haras? *o*  
TN: podria hacer un estofado...quieres?  
yuka: ESO ES DELICIOSO!  
TN: bien entonces lo hare (a punto de irte)...eto...preguntale a goenji-kun si tambien quiere comer  
yuka: esta bien yo le preguntare (se va)  
TN: (suspira aliviada)...bien manos a la obra (te vas en direccion a la cocina)

(yuka entra rapido al cuarto de goenji)

yuki: ONII-CHAN!  
goenji: (sonrie) que sucede yuka?  
yuka: TN-chan hara estofado...quieres comer?  
goenji: (se le va la sonrisa)...no tengo hambre  
yuka: ONII-CHAN! (tono molesto)  
goenji: (mira a yuka sorprendido)...  
yuka:...deja de tratarla mal solo porque no la conoces  
goenji:...  
yuka:...ella es una buena persona...dale una oportunidad  
goenji:...(suspira)...que me grite cuando este todo listo...entonces bajare  
yuka: (sonrie) si (se va corriendo)  
goenji:...rayos...esa chica en verdad es una molestia

(despues de unos momentos la comida finalmente estaba lista)

TN:...(muy bien)...GOENJI-KUN LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA!...(esperaba algo)

(SE ESCUCHA DESDE ARRIBA: YA BAJO!)  
TN: (suspiras aliviada)...(vas con yuka)  
yuka: ya lo llamaste?  
TN: si...dijo que ya baja  
yuka: tranquila TN-chan...pronto le caeras bien  
TN: (sonries) eso espero

(despues de unos minutos bajo goenji y asi los 3 se sentaron a comer, lo unico malo es que el silencio era realmente incomodo, tu no te atrevias a hablar)

yuka:...TN-chan  
TN: que ocurre yuka-cha?  
yuka:...e-esto...ESTA MUY RICO DAME UN POCO MAS POR FAVOR! (te extiende el plato)  
TN: (sorprendida)...e-esta bien yuka-chan (sonries) te servire un poco mas  
yuki: onii-chan verdad que esta delicioso?  
goenji: eh?  
TN: (inconscientemente lo miras esperando su respuesta)...  
goenji:...(mira a otro lado)...no esta mal  
yuka: ESO ES UN SI! XD  
TN:...(sonries)...eto...deseas...un poco mas...goenji-kun?  
goenji: (te mira con seriedad)...  
TN: (se te eriza la piel y bajas la mirada)...s-solo preguntaba  
goenji:...  
TN:...(vez un plato frente a ti)...(miras a goenji)  
goenji:...solo un poco mas  
TN:...jeje claro...creo que tambien me servire un poco mas  
goenji: dejale algo a mi padre...no seas glotono  
TN: (te congelas)...(venita) DIJE QUE ME SERVIRIA UN POCO! (te vas a la cocina)  
goenji:...hpm  
yuka: jejeje

(rapidamente les serviste de nueva y siguieron comiendo)

TN:...(creo que le falta sal...le pondre un poco mas) (extiendes tu brazo para alcanzar la sal pero no mirabas)  
goenji:...(le falta un poco de sal) (extiende la mano sin mirar)

(en ese instante un ligero escalofrio pasa por tu espalda y por la de goenji por lo que ambos alzan la mirada)

TN: (mirando a goenji)...  
goenji: (mirandote)...

(ambos miran que sus manos se tocaban por querer agarrar el frasco de sal)

yuka:...(sonrie) jejeje  
goenji:...(reacciona y te da un ligero golpe en la mano apartandola)  
TN: AU!...OYE!  
goenji: (agarra el frasco de sal) hpm...  
TN:...(venita)...a que vino ese golpe?  
goenji:...no creo haberte dado el permiso de tocarme  
TN: que?  
yuka: jejeje que bien TN-chan pronto sera la novia de onii-chan jajaja  
TN: y-yuka-chan...no creo -_-U  
goenji: eso nunca ocurrira...al menos no con ella  
TN:...hpm

(se escucha el sonido de la puerta abrirse)

yoshiro: YA LLEGUE!  
yuka: OTOU-SAN! (corre a abrazarlo) bienvenido  
yoshiro: gracias hija  
TN: bienvenido yoshiro-san  
goenji: bienvenido padre  
yoshiro:...ya se llevan bien?  
goenji:...sigo pensando que deberia irse (se va)  
TN: (bajas la mirada)...bueno creo que ya debo irme verdad?  
yoshiro: muchas gracias te espero aqui mañana a las 8...ten tu dinero  
TN: gracias  
yoshiro: SHUUYA!  
TN: eh?  
goenji: (baja las escaleras) que pasa padre?  
yoshiro: acompaña a TN hasta su casa

(silencio total...y despues)

goenji/TN: QUEEEEEEEE!?  
yuka: jejeje  
goenji: e-e-espera un momento...como es eso de que quieres que la acompañe  
TN: y-yoshiro-san  
yoshiro: ya es de noche...es peligroso que TN se valla sola...por eso te pido que la acompañes  
goenji:...tsk  
TN: yoshiro-san...no tiene que molestarse en hacer esto...y-yo puedo volver sola  
yoshiro: lo siento TN pero insisto en que goenji valla contigo...asi me sentire mas tranquilo sabiendo que el te acompaña  
TN:p-pero  
yoshiro: no aceptare un no como respuesta  
TN:...(bjas la mirada)...  
goenji:...rapido que no te voy a esperar (se va)  
TN:...(por que tengo que ir con el?)...(sigues a goenji)

(en todo el camino ninguno de los dos hablo, solamente le hablabas para indicarle por donde tenian que ir, en parte te sentias algo intimidada por la fuerte mirada de goenji, en verdad el chico daba miedo si se enojaba, y estar contigo no lo ponia de muy buen humor, al final llegaron hasta tu casa y este enseguida daba media vuelta dispuesto a irse)

TN: ESPERA UN MOMENTO!  
goenji:...ahora que quieres?  
TN:...que fue lo que te hice?  
goenji:...que?  
TN:...por que me odias?...que fue lo que hice? tan solo dimelo y me disculpare  
goenji:...  
TN: o acaso...te molesta que cuide a yuka-chan?  
goenji: (se sorprende y te da la espalda)...de verdad que eres entrometida  
TN:...entonces es por ella...acaso...paso algo antes...por lo que ahora no quieras dejar a yuka-chan al cuidado de cualquiera?  
goenji:...  
TN:...yo no permitire que la dañen de alguna manera...que paso antes?  
goenji:...digamos que...(voltea lentamente a verte)...hace unos años por culpa de alguien yuka estuvo a punto de morir  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
goenji:...ella fue atropellada...y paso un tiempo en coma ...por eso no confia en la gente que se acerque a mi hermana...por eso...no confio en ti  
TN:...(siente que algo oprime tu corazon)...  
goenji:...eso es todo lo que querias saber no?...entonces adios (a punto de irse)...(lo agarran del brazo)...que rayos quieres ahora? (se sorprende al sentir algo tibio en su brazo)...  
TN: (mirada baja)...te lo dije...(levantas la mirada mostrando tus lagrimas)...yo no permitire que lastimen a yuka-chan...NO LO PERMITIRE!  
goenji:...  
TN:...me ganare tu confianza...pero tambien quiero que cooperes...por favor...dame una oportunidad  
goenji:...ahora por que me insistes?  
TN:...no me gusta ser odiada por otras personas...mas aun cuando no he hecho nada malo...yuka-chan es una buena niña...me encariñe con ella rapidamente...yo la voy a proteger siempre  
goenji:...ya sueltame el brazo...le estan cayendo todas tus lagrimas  
TN: ah! (lo sueltas) lo siento...(comienzas a secar un poco tus lagrimas)...entonces...me dejaras cuidarla sin problemas?  
goenji:...  
TN:...(te sorprendes al ver una mano acerarse a ti)  
goenji: (aparta de tu rostro una lagrima restante con su dedo indice)...  
TN...(te sonrojas un poco)...  
goenji:...haz lo que quieras...(se da media vuelta para despues marcharse)...nos vemos mañana  
TN:...s-si...NOS VEMOS MAÑANA GOENJI-KUN!...(se pierde de vista)...(entras a tu casa)

(por dios!, que es lo que acababa de suceder, lo unico que goenji hizo en todo el dia fue ser malo contigo, y ahora habia sido de lo mas amable, bueno...casi amable, al parecer con ese "haz lo que quieras" te habia dado una oportunidad de demostrarle que podias cuidar a yuka, se a hecho una grieta entre tu y goenji que acorto mas su distancia, con el tiempo...lograrias ser parte de su vida, los dias transcurrian y aunque tu relacion con goenji no mejorara tan rapido como esperabas, aun asi estabas a gusto, porque el ya no te trataba con el mismo desprecio que te mostro el primer dia, ahora...aunque sea te dirigia la palabra, incluso se atrevia a burlarse de ti por ciertas cosas...pero aun era malo ^_^U)

(UNA SEMANA DESPUES)

TN: (subias las escaleras)  
goenji: (sale rapido de su cuarto empujandote)  
TN: WAA! (te caes)...GOENJI-KUN!  
goenji: no te me quejes estoy apurado (baja corriendo)  
TN: ah?  
yuka: jejeje unos amigos de onii-chan vienen a estudiar  
TN: de verdad?  
yuka: si  
TN:...(vienen los amigos de goenji-kun?)

(despues de unos momento suena el timbre)

goenji: (desde su cuarto) TN ABRELES Y DILES QUE YA BAJO!  
TN: DATE PRISA! (das una patada a la puerta)  
goenji: (abre la puerta poniendo peligrosamente su rostro cerca del tuyo) oye quien te crees para patear mi puerta?  
TN: (te pones ligeramente palida)...eehhh...

(en ese momento te sonrojas un monton al ver que goenji no llevaba camiseta, oh diablos recien hace tan solo un momento acabo de bañarse por lo que su cabello no estaba parado como suele estar siempre y ademas aun seguia humedo, por lo que algunas gotas de agua se deslizaban por su fuerte abdomen, con eso en definitiva no podias desviar la mirada)

goenji:...(sonrie de forma burlona) ohh...nerviosa por verme asi TN?  
TN: (reaccionas aun sonrojada) N-NO ES CIERTO!  
goenji: que tipo de imagenes pasaron por tu mente?  
TN: N-NINGUNA!...Q-QUE DEBERIA PENSAR!?  
goenji: hpm (escucha nuevamente el timbre) DEJA DE FANTASEAR CONMIGO Y ABRELES! (te cierra la puerta en la cara)  
TN: (venita) QUE NO FANTASEO! (sales corriendo)...(estupido goenji-kun...ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO ESTUPIDO) (abres la puerta) eto...bienvenidos  
kazemaru: hola esta (interrumpido)  
endou: esta goenji?  
kazemaru: ENDOU NO ME INTERRUMPAS!  
kidou: (suspira) y entonces...esta?  
TN: jejeje el bajara en un momento...pasen y sientense  
kidou: por cierto...cual es tu nombre?  
TN: eh...mi nombre es A TN...un gusto  
kidou: mi nombre es yuuto kidou...un placer conocerte  
kazemaru: yo soy ichirouta kazemaru  
endou: yo me llamo endou mamoru...esto...es la primera vez que te vemos aqui  
TN: b-bueno es que...yo soy  
endou: YA LO SE ERES LA NOVIA DE GOENJI!  
kidou/kaze: -_-U  
TN: e-eto...n-no yo soy  
endou: dime dime...goenji es bueno contigo?  
TN: b-bueno el  
endou: ultimamente debe de estar muy amargado por la universidad...haz que se sienta mejor ok  
TN: p-pero yo  
endou: y por cierto...(te susurra)...es recomendable que no lo pongas celoso...el es bastante pose AHG! (recibe un buen golpe en la cara)  
TN: eh?  
goenji: (detras de ti) que estupideces le estas diciendo endou?  
TN: (volteas sorprendida) G-GOENJI-KUN!  
endou: (se levanta sobandose la cara) GOENJI ESO FUE CRUEL!  
kidou/kaze: (riendose en silencio)...  
goenji: (te mira seriamente) en cuanto a ti...mas te vale que no creas nada de lo que dice  
TN:...te refieres a lo de amargado?...eso ya lo sabia...WAAA! (te jalan las mejillas) SUELTAME SUELTAME!  
goenji: (venita) retira lo que dijiste  
TN:...m-me retracto...me retracto sueltame por favor  
goenji: (te suelta) mucho mejor  
TN: TT_TT  
kazemaru:...creo que me unire a la idea de endo...de verdad TN-san es la novia de goenji  
TN: NO LO SOY!  
goenji:...ella es solamente la niñera de mi hermana...solo para eso esta aqui  
kidou: ya veo...ok a lo que vinimos antes de que endou se duerma  
endou: sera por el golpe de goenji  
goenji: como sea

(despues de un rato subiste a ver como estaba yuka)

yuka: TN-chan que haras?  
TN: hare algunos onigiris para que ellos coman...tambien quieres yuka-chan?  
yuka: SIIIIII!...podria ayudarte TN-chan?...se darle forma a los onigiris  
TN: claro yuka-chan

(ambas fueron directo a la cocina y comenzaron a hacer los onigiris, antes de darle el arroz a yuka para que les de forma lo enfriabas un poco, despues de un rato ya tenian listas las bolas de arroz asi que se las llevaron a los chicos, el primero en saltar fue endou por lo que recibio otro golpe de goenji, asi transcurrio ese dia, ya a la noche todos se fueron)

(VAMOS CONTIGO, ESTABAS EN LA COCINA)

TN: (lavando los platos)...  
goenji: (llega con mas) ya terminas?...quiero lavar estos  
TN: si quieres puedes dejarlos ahi  
goenji: no...yo lo hare  
TN:...eres algo terco ahora que me doy cuenta  
goenji:...  
TN:...tus amigos son muy divertidos...jejeje pobre endou-kun como cuantas veces tuviste que gritarle?  
goenji: hpm es un cabeza hueca...no entendia lo que le explicaba  
TN: jejeje o es que tu no le explicas con claridad  
goenji: *¬¬...no...de hecho creo que es tu culpa  
TN: QUE COSA!?  
goenji: endou no para de admirar lo "ricos" que te quedaron los onigiris y con cualquier cosa que hacias el se distraia  
TN: (agitando tus brazos) NO PUEDES ECHARME LA CULPA DE ESTO NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS PESIMO ENSEÑANDO!  
goenji:...pff...jejejejejeje  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
goenji: jejeje...eres rara jejeje  
TN:...(goenji-kun...se esta riendo)...(es la primera vez que lo veo reir de esta forma...mi corazon se a acelerado)  
goenji: por cierto  
TN: (reaccionas) eh s-si?  
goenji:...mañana yuka sale temprano de la escuela...digamos que a las 10 am...es posible que yo este en la universidad toda la mañana asi que tengan cuidado  
TN:...s-si (bajas un poco la mirada)  
goenji:...oye ahora que te pasa? (te sacude un poco el pelo)...por que estas tan timida...te da miedo que no este con ustedes mañana  
TN: n-no es eso...(maldicion que hace?...alejate de mi estupido goenji-kun)  
goenji:...oye deja de insultarme  
TN: (QUE QUE!?)...  
goenji: habla ya que te pasa?  
TN: n-no me pasa nada...por favor alejate  
goenji:...eehhh...y por que deberia?  
TN:...

(se escucha el sonido de la puerta)

yoshiro: YA LLEGUE!  
TN: (suspiras aliviada)...b-bien (te alejas de goenji) me voy..hasta mañana (te vas corriendo)

(una vez que recibiste tu dinero saliste corriendo en direccion a tu casa, ni siquiera diste tiempo para que te acompañaran, llegaste rapidamente a tu casa y lo primero que quisiste hacer fue bañarte)

TN:...(RECUERDO)

TN: (mirando a goenji)...  
goenji: (mirandote)...

(ambos miran que sus manos se tocaban por querer agarrar el frasco de sal)

(SIGUE OTRO RECUERDO)

goenji: (aparta de tu rostro una lagrima restante con su dedo indice)...  
TN...(te sonrojas un poco)...  
goenji:...haz lo que quieras...(se da media vuelta para despues marcharse)

(SIGUE OTRO RECUERDO)

goenji:...pff...jejejejejeje  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
goenji: jejeje...eres rara jejeje

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

TN: (te sonrojas)...(una semana...tan solo paso una semana...y mi corazon ya late de esta manera...por que?...el es malo conmigo...y en ocaciones peleamos...pero...no no puede gustarme...alguien como goenji-kun...frio y malvado...no puede gustarme...no me gusta NO ME GUSTA!)

(despues de decidir, saliste del baño te vestiste y por las mismas te fuiste a dormir, mañana tendrias que ir a ver a yuka a la escuela)

TN:...rayos...me ecostumbre a levantarme temprano todos los dias...(miras el reloj)...(aun quedan dos horas para que yuka-chan salga de la escuela)...bueno que se le va a hacer...comere algo y

(SE ESCUCHA EL TIMBRE)

TN:...(vas a abrir la puerta) si?...G-GOENJI-KUN!  
goenji: era necesario el grito?  
TN: l-lo siento...p-pero que haces aqui?  
goenji: ten (te lanza unas llaves)  
TN: (las atrapas)...y esto?  
goenji: son las llaves de mi casa...tu y yuka llegaran antes que yo asi que las van a necesitar  
TN:...gracias  
goenji: bueno ahora si me voy antes de que llegue tarde...tengan cuidado cuando se dirijan a la casa (comienza a marcharse)  
TN:...GOENJI-KUN!  
goenji:...(se gira a verte)  
TN:...N-NO DEJARE QUE LE PASE ALGO A YUKA-CHAN!  
goenji:...(sonrie con sinceridad)...lo se  
TN: (te sorprendes y a la vez te sonrojas)...A-ADIOS! (TE DESPIDES CON LA MANO)  
goenji:...(mueve lentamente la mano para despedirse y despues marcharse)

(entras a tu casa y al cerrar la puerta te arrimas en ella)

TN: (mirada baja)...(esto es malo...esto en verdad es malo)...(llevas tus manos hasta tu boca tapandola)...(por que estoy tan feliz de que me haya sonreido de esa manera...mi corazon no se detiene)...(no quiero...no puedo...no puedo enamorarme del hermano de la niña que tengo que cuidar)

(las 2 horas restantes estaban cerca de pasar por lo que fuiste a ver a yuka, llegaste 10 minutos antes de que saliera)

TN:...(esto no es justo...que se supone que puedo hacer?...es tan frustrante que no puedo soportarlo)  
yuka: (sale de la escuela)...TN-CHAAAAN! (corre hacia ti)  
TN: hola yuka-chan (recibes un abrazo)...la paseste bien?  
yuka: si...jugue con mis amigos...e hicimos muchas otras cosas  
TN: en otras las palabras la pasaste bien...ahora vamos a casa

(AMBAS SE PONEN EN MARCHA)

yuka: TN-chan como sabias que hoy salia temprano  
TN: jejeje tu hermano me lo dijo ayer...al parecer no estara con nosotras hasta la tarde  
yuka:...ya veo  
TN:...(debo estar loca...por hacer esta pregunta)...yuka-chan  
yuka: mmm?  
TN:...si tu hermano...tuviera novia...como te gustaria que fuera?  
yuka: y esa pregunta?  
TN: (miras a otro lado sonrojada) S-SOLO ERA UNA D-DUDA!...no estas obligada a responder  
yuka: mmm...si onii-chan tuviera novia...me gustaria que fuera igual a ti  
TN:...  
yuka: mejor dicho...me gustaria que tu fueras la novia de onii-chan  
TN: (te sonrojas)...  
yuka: sip...en definitiva me gustaria que fueras  
TN: (mirada baja)...s-sigamos caminando yuka-chan (le das ligeros empujones)  
yuka: jajaja  
TN:...(no...ni de broma)...

(mientras caminaban, ambas pasaron junto a un hombre, por curiosidad yuka lo miro, y lo que este hizo fue mostrarle una rara sonrisa)

yuka:...TN-chan  
TN: que ocurre?  
yuka:...e-ese señor...me miro raro  
TN: (te sorprendes)...(miras ligeramente hacia tras)...no le hagas caso yuka-chan...sigamos caminando

(ambos continuaron, pero despues de unos minutos)

yuka:...TN-chan...creo que nos estan siguiendo  
TN:...lo se yuka-chan...tranquila...(que es lo que quiere?...es mejor no guiarlo hasta la casa...sera peor)...yuka-chan tomemos un atajo  
yuka: eh? p-pero  
TN: ese camino es muy largo (le guiñas el ojo)...  
yuka:...  
TN: asi que vamos por otro de acuerdo?  
yuka:...esta bien TN-chan

(se deviaron del camino y continuaron caminando por otros minutos)

TN:...(pero que rayos quiere?...no deja de seguirnos)...  
hombre:...(sonrie) pero por que tan nerviosas señoritas?  
TN: (te sobresaltas)...  
yuka: (comienza a temblar)  
TN:...(volteas)...por favor deje de seguirnos...no quiero problemas  
yuka: (detras de ti)...  
hombre: pero si yo no quiero problemas...solo me gustaria que vinieras a divertirte conmig...la niña tambien puede venir a divertirse  
TN: A ELLA NI LA METAS!...Y LE PIDO POR FAVOR QUE NOS DEJE EN PAZ!  
hombre: ohh...entonces no quieren venir  
TN/yuka:...  
hombre: bien en ese caso...(saca un cuchillo)...mueranse  
TN: tsk  
hombre: (lanza el cuchillo en tu direccion)  
TN: (te agachas junto con yuka pero el cuchillo te hace un corte en la pierna)...  
yuka: TN-CHAN!  
TN: (maldicion)...(cargas a yuka y sales corriendo)  
hombre:...asi vamos...(comienza a correr)

(con yuka en brazos corriste lo mas rapido que pudiste para poder alejarte de ese hombre, aunque eso te costo otros cortes mas, uno en el brazo y otro mas en la pierna aparte del que ya tenias, habias logrado alejarte un poco, pero aun no lo suficiente, ya que escuchas los gritos del tipo)

TN: tsk  
yuka: (llorando) TN-chan  
yuka: tranquila yuka-chan...(ahora que hago?)...

(en ese momento se te ilumina el rostro)

TN: (sonries) ENDOU-KUN!  
endou: eh? (sonrie) TN hola...(se le va la sonrisa)...p-pero que te a pasado TN-chan? por que estas lastimada?  
TN: eso no importa ahora...necesito que hagas algo por mi...(bajas a yuka)...yuka-chan...por favor vete con endou-kun  
yuka:...TN-chan  
endou:...TN?  
TN: por favor llevatela contigo endou-kun...y escondanse los dos  
endou: q-que?  
yuka: TN-chan...no quiero  
TN: tranquila yuka-chan estare bien

(CERCA SE ESCUCHA: EN DONDE ESTAN!?)

TN: tsk...LARGO AHORA! (los empujas)  
endou: (sale corriendo justamente a esconderse en unos arbustos junto con yuka)...  
TN:...  
hombre: ahi estas  
TN:...(sales correindo en direccion contraria a la de endou)  
hombre: de que te sirve? (te sigue)

(DESDE LOS ARBUSTOS)

endou:...TN  
yuka: endou-kun...TN-chan...que pasara con ella?  
endou:...(maldicion)...(saca su celular y marca un numero)...  
(¿?: hola?)  
endou: RAPIDO NECESITO TU AYUDA!

(VAMOS CONTIGO)

TN: (corriendo)...AGH! (recibes otra cortada ahora en tu cintura) tsk  
hombre: JAJAJAJAJA! (recoge el cuchillo)...no esta mal niña  
TN: (jadeando)...(estoy cansada...ya llevo muchos cortes...esto no podria ir peor)...AAHHH! (caes al suelo)...(miras sobre tu hombro para ver el cuchillo enterrado en el)...aa...aaahhhh  
hombre: ups...me equivoque...queria atinarle a tu cabeza jajaja  
TN:...(duele...duele)...(como puedes logras levantarte)...tsk...(con tu mano tratas de alcanzar el cuchillo, y cuando lo haces lo sacas de un solo jalon) AAHHH!...tsk  
hombre: muy bien  
TN:...(lo miras)...deja...DEJA DE SEGUIRME! (le lanzas el cuchillo con gran fuerza)  
hombre: WAAA! (se cae al suelo por queres esquivar el cuchillo)  
TN:...tsk (sales corriendo de nuevo)

(tratas de alejarte lo mas posible de ese hombre para que dejara de seguirte, pero comenzabas a ponerte nerviosa porque no tenias ni idea en donde te encontrabas)

TN: (jadeando mientras sostenias tu brazo)...donde diablos estoy?...(por querer alejarme he terminado en un lugar que simplemente da miedo...nunca pensa que la ciudad inazuma tuviera lugares tan tenebrosos...tengo que esconderme...pero en donde?)...(ves un callejon)...tsk...no me queda de otra

(caminaste por el callejon buscando en donde ocultarte, al final del callejon viste un espacio dos botes de basura y la pared asi que ahi te escondiste)

TN:...tsk...(diablos...me duele...para variar estoy perdiendo sangre...esto me hara mal...al menos yuka-chan esta a salvo...valio la pena...pero ahora...como hago para salir de este problema...estoy sola...se que no nos llevamos muy bien...pero...goenji-kun ayudame...que diablos?...por que espere que goenji-kun me ayude...estoy loca de todas las personas por que tuve que pensar en el?...no se tomaria la molestia de venir a ayudarme) (te revuelves los cabello) (no no NO!)

(ALGUIEN SE PONE A TU LADO)

TN: eh? (miras a un lado y abres tus ojos lo mas que pudiste por la impresion y a la vez, por el miedo)...  
hombre:...ohh...con que aqui estabas  
TN:...(m-me encontro...c-como?...me aleje de el...lo suficiente...como pudo seguirme hasta aqui?)  
hombre: jejeje...por tu cara imagino que te preguntas como fue que te encontre no?  
TN:...  
hombre: es simple...(acerca su mano para tocar tu hombro y despues se aleja)...tu propia sangre te delata  
TN: (se sorprende)...(no puede ser...por mi herida...hice un camino de sangre)...(ya no puedo oponerme mas...el dolor de mi herida no deja que me mueva...y la perdida de sangre tambien me esta afectando)...(bajas la mirada ya rendida)  
hombre:...lo haz hecho muy bien hasta ahora...si me hubieras atinado antes con el cuchillo ahora estarias a salvo  
TN:...  
hombre: creo que es hora de terminar con nuestra emocionante cita...que mal (levanta el cuchillo)...nos hubieramos divertido mucho mas desde el principio si no te hubieras hecho la valiente...es una lastima...(acerca el cuchillo hacia ti con rapidez)  
TN: (cierras con fuerza los ojos esperando la apuñalada, pero te sorprendio que este nunca llegara pero aun asi no abriste los ojos)...  
hombre: q-que?...SUELTAME!  
¿?: (sujetando el brazo del hombre)...que no te es suficiente con las heridas que le hiciste?  
hombre: q-que?  
TN: (te sorprendes)...(e-esa voz)  
¿?:...vuelve a tocarla...y veras de lo que soy capaz de hacer con ese mismo cuchillo  
TN:...(levantas lentamente la mirada y tus ojos se abren de asombro ante lo que ven)...  
goenji:...  
TN:...(g-goenji...kun)  
hombre: ah!?...largo de aqui chico ahora ambos estamos muy ocupados...ademas quien te crees que eres para interrumpirnos?  
goenji: (de un solo golpe tira el cuchillo para despues agarrar con fuerza el cuello del hombre)...  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
hombre: tsk  
goenji:...y tu quien te crees...para lastimarla de esta manera?  
hombre: (lo mira con cierto temor)...  
goenji:...ella es mia...largate antes de que entierre ese cuchillo en tu cuello  
hombre: a-aahhh  
goenji: (lo suelta)  
hombre: (sale corriendo) AAAAHHHHH!  
goenji: vaya cobarde...(te mira)  
TN:...g-g-g-goen...ji  
goenji: calmate...por ahora no hables (se acerca a ti para ver tu hombro)...tsk rayos  
TN:...(quiero preguntarle...que hace aqui?...como me encontro)...goenji...kun  
goenji: te dije que no hablaras  
TN: (suplicas con la mirada)...goenji-kun  
goenji:...que?  
TN:...q-que...haces aqui?...como supiste...en donde estaba?  
goenji:...endou me llamo  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
goenji:...justamente me estaba dirigiendo a mi siguiente clase...fue ahi cuando sono mi celular (RECUERDO)

goenji: (caminando)...eh? (escucha su celular y contesta) hola?  
(endou: RAPIDO NECESITO TU AYUDA!)  
goenji: endou?...que te pasa? por que estas tan alterado?  
(endou: ESO ME LO PREGUNTAS LUEGO TIENES QUE AYUDAR A TN!)  
goenji: (se sorprende)...q-que paso con ella?  
(endou: UN TIPO CON UN CUCHILLO LA ESTA PERSIGUIENDO!)  
goenji: QUE!?  
(endou: ME ENCONTRE CON ELLA EN EL CAMINO HACE UNOS MINUTOS...ME ENTREGO A YUKA Y ME PIDIO DE FAVOR QUE ME OCULTARA CON ELLA!...GOENJI AYUDALA!)

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

TN:...(el vino...aun sabiendo que deje a yuka-chan con endou-kun...rayos)...p-pero...no estabas en la universidad?...ademas yuka-chan...ya estaba a salvo...por que viniste?  
goenji: (suspira)...  
TN:...eh?...a-aahhh (te cargan a estilo princesa)...g-goenji-kun?  
goenji: (sale corriendo mientras te carga)  
TN: aahhh (te abrazas a su cuello sonrojada)...goenji-kun...por que viniste?  
goenji: (se detiene)...  
TN:...no se suponia que...no te caia bien?  
goenji:...(mirada sombria) oye  
TN: (te da un escalofrio)...  
goenji:...ya se que tu piensas...que soy un idiota por ser malo contigo...pero  
TN:...  
goenji: (te mira con el ceño fruncido)...en serio crees...que soy tan "idiota" como para dejarte morir?  
TN: (te sorprendes y a la vez te sonrojas)...q-q-que?  
goenji: ya quedate callada...hablar mucho te puede hacer mal...llegaremos al hospital en un momento si nos apresuramos (sale corriendo otra vez)  
TN:...(en serio...ni de broma)...(lo miras)  
goenji: (mirando hacia adelante)...  
TN:...(esto es malo)...(te acurrucas contra su pecho)...(ahora que puedo hacer?)...(lentamente tus ojos se cierran y tambien sueltas a goenji)  
goenji: (siente que dejaste de sujetarte y te mira) TN?...TN NO TE DUERMAS!...TN!...TN!  
TN:...(yo...me he enamorado de...goenji-kun)...(terminas desmayandote)...

CONTINUARA...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

LISTOOOOOOOO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DEL FANFIC DE GOENJI, VAYA QUE ERES MASOQUISTA EL CHICO TE TRATA MAL Y AUN ASI TE ENAMORAS DE EL :v, BUENO HAY QUE SER COMPRESIBLE ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE SHUUYA GOENJI

MUY BIEN GOENJI QUE TAL FIC HASTA AHORA  
GOENJI:...NO ESTA MAL...PERO ME HICISTE VER COMO UN COMPLETO AMARGADO U¬¬  
ESE ERA EL CHISTE, CON TU CARA ESA PERSONALIDAD QUEDABA COMO ANILLO EN EL DEDO XDDD  
GOENJI: ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SIEMPRE TENGO CARA DE AMARGADO?  
NOOOOO COMO CREES? ^_^  
GOENJI:...NO PIENSO LO MISMO...BUENO AL MENOS NO ME HAZ HECHO HACER NADA RARO  
POR AHORA ¬3¬  
GOENJI: O_OU

LISTO COMENTEN MEJOR NO LE DIGO NADA A GOENJI O SI NO LO TRAUMARE ANTES DE TIEMPO XDDD, EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y COMO GOENJI ES UNO DE MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS...ESPEREN LA SIGUIENTE PARTE *W* JAJAJAJA HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAAA XDDDD


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA A TODOS ESTOY DE REGRESO CON LA PARTE FINAL DEL FANFIC TITULADO "NIÑERA" VAYA NOMBRE MAS EVIDENTE NO SE ME PUDO OCURRIR UNO PEOR -.-U, EN FIN IGUALMENTE CONTINUARE X( Y DEJENME AVISARLES QUE TAL Y COMO FUE EN EL FANFIC DE KAZEMARU AHORA HABRAN "ESCENITAS" CON GOENJI ¬3¬ LO CUAL ME DA VERGÜENZA O/OU PERO LO AFRONTARE D:

GOENJI: SABIA QUE ME HARIAS HACER ESAS COSAS  
ESPERABAS QUE TE IBAS A SALVAR :v  
GOENJI:...

MUY BIEN ES HORA DE CONTINUAR, CREO QUE ESTA VEZ NO ESTARAN LOS PERSONAJES HANA, HARUKA E ICHIRO -.-U

**DISCLAIMER: Inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

MUY BIEN COMENZAMOS

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

(COMENZABA A AMANECER EN LA CIUDAD INAZUMA, UN SUAVE VIENTO LEVANTA DELICADAMENTE LAS CORTINAS DE UNA HABITACION DEJANDO QUE UN PEQUEÑO RAYO DE SOL CHOCARA CONTRA TUS OJOS)

TN:...(abres lentamente los ojos)...(eh?...en donde estoy?)...(miras a los lados)...(esta es...una habitacion de hospital)...(RECUERDO)

TN: por favor llevatela contigo endou-kun...y escondanse los dos

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

TN: (reaccionas levantandote de golpe) YUKA-CHAN!...(sientes un dolor en tu hombro) tsk...aun...duele duele...

(LA PUERTA DEL CUARTO SE ABRE)

TN:...(te sorprendes) yoshiro-san  
yoshiro: al fin despertaste  
TN: al fin?...cuanto tiempo llevo durmiendo  
yoshiro:...dos dias  
TN:...  
yoshiro: eso se debio a la anestesia...esa apuñalada fue muy profunda  
TN:...y toda la sangre que perdi?  
yoshiro: no te preocupes logramos resolver ese problema...por ahora debes preocuparte por curar esa herida de tu hombro  
TN: (tocas ligeramente tu hombro)...  
yoshiro:...han sido 5 puntos de sutura...lo siento pero te quedara una cicatriz en tu hombro...el resto de las cortadas desapareceran con el tiempo  
TN: (sonries) muchas gracias yoshiro-san...lamento las molestias...hare todo lo posible por pagarle  
yoshiro: no te preocupes esto va por mi cuenta  
TN: e-en serio?...en ese caso una vez que pueda salir del hospital continuare cuidando de yuka-chan  
yoshiro: no te molestes concentrate en curarte primero  
TN: insisto...por favor deje que siga cuidando a yuka-chan una vez salga de aqui...tengo que compensar lo que a hecho por mi  
yoshiro:...esta bien...no te detendre si eso es lo que quieres...pero aun asi no te esfuerces tanto de acuerdo?  
TN: si  
yoshiro: igualmente no creo que deba preocuparme...despues de lo que paso no creo que shuuya te quite la mirada de encima mientras esa herida se este curando  
TN: (te sonrojas) C-COMO!?  
yoshiro: al menos eso pienso  
TN:...(como puede decir eso tan facilmente...aunque)...(RECUERDO)

goenji:...ella es mia

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

TN: (te sonrojas mas)...(no puedo creer que goenji-kun dijera eso...aunque solo fuera una mentira no lo creo)...

(EN OTRA PARTE)

goenji: (guardando sus cosas)...  
endou: GOENJIIIIII!  
goenji: eh?  
endou: oye  
goenji: que pasa endou?  
endou: vas al hospital ahora?  
kaze/kidou: eh?  
goenji:...s-si...por que?  
endou: quiero ir...quiero saber como esta TN  
goenji:...no tienes que venir...yo te mantendre al tanto  
endou: quiero ir  
goenji:...  
kazemaru: TN esta en el hospital?  
kidou: que paso?  
goenji: (suspira)...tuvo un accidente  
endou: un tipo la perseguia y logro lastimarla...por eso quiero ver como esta  
goenji: pero si ya te dije que esta fuera de peligro  
endou: AUN ASI QUIERO VERLA! TT_TT  
goenji: U¬¬ endou...te das cuenta de que te estas comportando como un niño verdad?  
endou:...  
sensei: ENDOU!  
endou: AAHHH S-SI!  
sensei: recuerda que te toca limpiar el salon asi que no puedes irte  
endou: AAAAHHHHH!  
kaze/goenji/kidou: -_-U  
endou: PERO SENSEI! TT_TT  
goenji: suerte endou (se va)  
endou: ESO NO ES JUSTO GOENJI!  
kazemaru: podras con esto endou (marchandose)  
kidou: trabaja duro (se va)  
endou: O-OIGAN NO SE VALLAN AYUDENME!

(AFUERA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD)

kazemaru: pobre endou en verdad queria ir a ver a TN  
goenji: no se para que  
kidou: el presencio como el tipo la persiguio...la verdad no me sorprende que quiera verla  
kazemaru: kidou tiene razon estas siendo algo injusto con el  
goenji: injusto yo?  
kidou: calma kazemaru...creo que goenji mas bien quiere ser el unico en ir a ver a TN  
goenji:...eh?  
kazemaru: oye es verdad...esa puede ser la razon...goenji simplemente no quiere que endou la vea...no quiere que se interponga  
goenji: QUE QUE!?  
kidou: jajaja asi que a sido eso...de verdad eres muy posesivo goenji  
goenji: (se sonroja un poco) p-pero que estupideces dicen?...posesivo?...con quien rayos seria posesivo?...no seria asi con nadie ni mucho menos con TN  
kidou: jejeje entonces deja que endou valla contigo  
goenji:...(sonrie forzosamente) lo dejaria pero tiene que limpiar el salon...lastima (se da la vuelta)  
kazemaru: entonces por que no lo esperas?  
goenji: ESTOY APURADO! (sale corriendo)  
kazemaru:...no quiere que endou la vea  
kidou: exacto y lo peor es que ni siquiera se da cuenta

(CON GOENJI)

goenji:...(posesivo...pff es las tonto que me han dicho...no tengo razones para ser asi con ella...EN ESPECIAL CON ELLA!)...estupidos kidou y kazemaru

(DESPUES DE UN RATO, VAMOS CONTIGO)

TN: au  
enfermera: listo ya te aplique la crema...esta poco a poco bajara la inflamacion...tambien evitara que se te infecte...sigue usandolo aun despues de salir del hospital de acuerdo?  
TN: si muchas gracias  
enfermera: me retiro (se va de la habitacion)  
TN:...(te abrochas bien tu blusa)...(tocas tu hombro)...(aunque esta crema poco a poco me alivie el dolor...sera complicado ponermela sola)...(suspiras)...

(ALGUIEN TOCA LA PUERTA)

TN: si?  
goenji: soy yo  
TN: (te sonrojas un monton) (G-GOENJI-KUN!?)  
goenji:...me dejas entrar?  
TN:...(dios...que hace goenji-kun aqui?)...p-pasa

(GOENJI ENTRA A LA HABITACION)

goenji:...como estas?  
TN:...b-bien...poco a poco se va curando...cuando menos nos demos cuenta solo estara la cicatriz  
goenji: cicatriz?  
TN: eh...si...yoshiro-san dijo que me quedaria una cicatriz...pero no me molesta en lo mas minimo  
goenji: ya veo...cuando sales de aqui?  
TN: me acaban de hacer una prueba...los resultados estaran listos en 2 horas...si todo sale bien hoy mismo puedo salir  
goenji:...eso es bueno...planeas quedarte en tu casa?  
TN:...cuando salga de aqui seguire cuidando a yuka-chan  
goenji:...no creo que eso este bien  
TN: no te preocupes no me pasara nada je  
goenji:...sigo pensando que es mala idea...como a veces eres algo torpe  
TN: eh?  
goenji: podrias terminar cayendote por ahi  
TN: EEHHH!? A QUE VIENE ESO GOENJI-KUN!?  
goenji: solo digo la verdad  
TN: SON POCAS LAS VECES EN QUE ME HE CAIDO EN LA CASA!?  
goenji: (sonrie de forma burlona) ah entonces lo admites  
TN: O_OU...(le das la espalda)...no tengo la culpa...todas esas caidas fueron porque tu siempre pasas corriendo a mi lado y me tiras (lo miras)...es tu culpa (inflas las mejillas)  
goenji:...pss  
TN: DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MI! eh? (te jala las mejillas) waaa sueltame  
goenji: deja de hacer eso con tus mejillas al final terminare comparandote con algun animal (te suela)  
TN: eres un salvaje  
goenji: acaso no me dices eso siempre? (te saca la lengua)  
TN: (venita)...como sea (vuelves a darle la espalda)...(en verdad...quisiera saber por que dijo eso)...goenji-kun  
goenji: que?  
TN: (te sobresaltas) (p-para que rayos lo llame?...maldicion actue sin pensar)  
goenji:...que pasa?  
TN:...(volteas a verlo) aahhh n-nada no iba a decir nada jejeje (bajas la mirada) no te preocupes...(rayos)  
goenji:...esta bien...creo que ire a ver a yuka a la escuela...ayer le dije que llegaria un poco tarde porque vendria a verte...nos vemos (comienza a marcharse)  
TN:...(maldicion...de verdad quiero preguntarselo)...(quiero)...GOENJI-KUN!  
goenji: (voltea rapido a verte)...  
TN. (mirada baja)...  
goenji:...que pasa?...necesitas algo o que?  
TN:...  
goenji: es mejor que te des prisa porque debo irme  
TN:...t-tu  
goenji: eh?  
TN:...a-aquel dia...tu  
goenji:...habla mas alto (se acerca a ti)...no puedo oirte no murmures  
TN:...aquel dia en que...me lastimaron...t-tu dijiste algo  
goenji:...ahora de que hablas?  
TN:...bueno...yo se perfectamente que fue una mentira para alejar a ese hombre...pero  
goenji:...  
TN: (lo miras sonrojada)...en verdad era necesario decir...que yo era tuya?  
goenji: (se sorprende)...  
TN:...  
goenji:...por que me preguntas eso?...obviamente fue una mentira...acaso te ilusionaste?  
TN: eh claro que no...ya te dijo que sabia perfectamente que era una mentira...pero ya lo habias intimidado lo suficiente...no tenias que decirlo bueno...de seguro te desagrado  
goenji:...  
TN:...te desagrado mucho...estoy segura  
goenji:...y como sabes tu lo que me desagrada y lo que no? (se comienza a acercar)  
TN: eh?  
goenji:...como sabes que eso pudo desagradarme?  
TN: e-eto...goenji-kun? (comienzas a retroceder)...  
goenji: y bien? (se te acerca mas)  
TN: (llegas hasta la pared)...  
goenji: (te acorrala contra esta)...que me vas a responder ahora?  
TN: (te sonrojas)...  
goenji:...  
TN:...(bajas un poco la mirada sin despegar tus ojos de goenji)...y-yo...g-goenji-kun estas invadiendo mi espacio personal por favor alejate (tratas de empujarlo)  
goenji: eehhh (sujeta tus manos aprisionandolas a ambos lados de tu rostro)...eso no fue lo que te pregunte TN  
TN: g-goenji-kun (tratas de zafarte)...por favor sueltame  
goenji: por que?  
TN: (lo miras confundida)...  
goenji: (acerca su rostro al tuyo con una amplia sonrisa)...esto no es...algo que a ti te desagrade en lo absoluto verdad?  
TN: (te sonrojas un monton) (QUE QUE!?)  
goenji:...(recupera su expresion seria)...ahora respondeme...como podrias saber tu lo que me desagrada y lo que no?  
TN:...  
goenji:...al parecer no responderas eso...entonces cambiare la pregunta (cierra los ojos tratando de pensar)...  
TN:...  
goenji:...(abre los ojos) bien...si te digo que me desagrado lo que yo dije...que harias al respecto?...o mas bien...como te sentirias?  
TN:...  
goenji: al menos me responderas eso?  
TN:...y-yo...tsk (bajas la mirada)  
goenji:...  
TN:...(rayos...esto es malo...no soy capaz de ver de frente a goenji-kun...si ve que me estoy sonrojando...se dara cuenta de mis sentimientos...no quiero que eso ocurra)...g-goenji-kun...por favor sueltame  
goenji: (susurra) una vez mas pregunto...por que?...te pongo nerviosa a caso?  
TN:...(esto...no esta resultando)...asi es  
goenji: (se sorprende)...  
TN: b-bueno...(lo miras sonrojada)...cualquier chica se pondria nerviosa si la acorralaran de esta manera...no lo crees?  
goenji:...  
TN:...  
goenji:...si...supongo que si...sabes...(sonrie) no crei que podrias ser tan indefensa  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
goenji:...cuando hago algo que no te agrada me lo dices en la cara...nunca te pones de esta manera  
TN:...(tonto...en ese entonces no me habia dado cuenta de mis sentimientos)...solo sueltame y todo volvera a ser como lo recordabas  
goenji: hpm...(sonrie de forma burlona) deberia?  
TN: (te sonrojas mas) GOENJI-KUN!

(TOCAN LA PUERTA)

goenji:...  
TN: Q-QUIEN ES?  
¿?: TN?...SOY YO ENDOU!  
TN: e-endou-kun?  
goenji: tsk (se aleja de ti y se dirige a la puerta)  
TN:...  
goenji: (abre la puerta) que rayos quieres endou?  
endou: AH! (le apunta con el dedo) ESTABAS AQUI GOENJI!  
goenji: (venita)...te dije que iba a venir  
endou: NO ME LLEVASTE!  
goenji: no es culpa mia que te tocara asear el salon  
endou: IGUAL NO ME DEJABAS ACOMPAÑARTE AUNQUE NO TUVIERA QUE LIMPIAR!  
goenji: deja de gritar que me dejaras sordo

(al rato llegan kidou y kazemaru exhaustos de tanto correr, bueno solo kidou estaba cansado)

TN: y a ustedes que les paso?  
kazemaru: tu que crees?  
kidou: (jadeando) endo...el problema...es endou  
endou: jejeje lo siento chicos  
goenji: crei que se habian ido a sus casas  
kidou: decidimos esperar a endou...despues de pensar un poco las cosas tambien nos preocupamos por TN  
kazemaru: pero al parecer ya te encuentras mejor TN...es un alivio  
TN: je gracias kazemaru-kun  
kidou: cuando sales?  
TN: si los examenes que me hicieron salen bien hoy mismo puedo salir  
endou: eehhh  
kazemaru: eso es bueno  
endo: TN sabes jugar soccer?...si no sabes te puedo enseñar  
TN: jejeje digamos que se lo basico...seria divertido que me enseñaras a jugar mejor  
goenji: bien me retiro  
TN: (te sorprendes) y-ya te vas?  
goenji: recuerda que tengo que ir por yuka...(sonrie de forma burlona) acaso quieres que te visite despues?  
TN: (te sonrojas) n-no dije eso  
goenji:...(mira de reojo a endo que conversaba con kidou y kazemaru)...nos vemos (se va dando un portazo)  
endou:...goenji?  
kidou: que le pasa?  
kazemaru: mejor no preguntarle si esta de mal humor  
TN:...(bajas un poco la mirada)...  
kidou: TN tienes alguna idea de lo que le pasa?  
TN: eh?...ah n-no...no se lo que le pasa?...(prefiero no hablar de lo que paso hace unos momentos...no puedo creer que haya podido estar tan cerca de goenji-kun...que nervios)

(CON GOENJI)

goenji:...(esto de verdad que es molesto...no entiendo la razon por la que endou se empeña tanto en querer visitar a TN...bueno...pensar que kidou y kazemaru estan con ellos me tranquiliza...asi esos dos no se quedan a solas)...(se detiene de golpe)...(q-que...que rayos acabo de pensar?...me tranquiliza?...mejor que kidou y kazemaru se quedaran con ellos?...estoy loco...creo que tanto estudiar finalmente me esta afectando la mente)...(voltea a ver nuevamente el hospital)...tsk...esto es estupido (continua caminando)

(DESPUES DE EXACTAMENTE 2 HORAS, FINALMENTE TE ENTREGARON LOS RESULTADOS, TODO SALIO BIEN Y POR LO TANTO PUDISTE MARCHARTE DEL HOSPITAL, ENDOU, KAZEMARU Y KIDOU TE ACOMPAÑARON HASTA LA MITAD DEL CAMINO, BUENO SOLO KAZEMARU Y KIDOU YA QUE ENDOU TE ACOMPAÑO HASTA TU CASA, EN ESE MOMENTO TU AMISTAD CON ENDOU SOLO COMENZO A AUMENTAR)

(2 SEMANAS DESPUES)

(EN LA RESIDENCIA GOENJI)

TN: (tocando levemente tu hombro)...au...rayos aun me duele un poco...(ya pasaron dos semanas...ya quiero que se cure la herida)  
¿?: a esta hora ya deberias aplicarte esa crema  
TN: (pegas un salto) AHH!...GOENJI-KUN NO ME ASUSTES ASI!  
goenji:...como esta?  
TN:...aun me duele un poco pero ya esta sanando  
goenji:...bien  
TN: por cierto goenji-kun...a que hora llegaran las amigas de yuka-chan?  
goenji: mmm...digamos que en una hora  
TN: (te lo quedas mirando)...  
goenji:...(se da cuenta)...que pasa?  
TN: (te sonrojas) n-nada...es solo que...acaso te bañaste?...tu...cabello esta  
goenji: eh?...no me bañe...solo me moje la cabeza...recuerda que endou vendra a repasar las materias...necesito tener la mente fresca  
TN: jejeje o de lo contrario se escucharan tus gritos desde temprano?  
goenji: si se escu...oye te estas burlando de mi?  
TN: jejejeje quien sabe?  
goenji: (venita)...oye que no tenias que ponerte esa crema? (se acerca lentamente a ti con una mirada sombria)  
TN: eh?...e-eto...g-goenji-kun?...que...que te pasa?  
goenji: (sonrisa "amistosa")...al parecer no puedes ponerte esa crema tu sola...deja que te ayude (estira su mano hacia ti)  
TN: (sufres un fuerte sonrojo) q-q-q-que q-quieres decir? g-g-goenji-kun y-yo no n-necesito ayuda ja...ajajaja...cr-creo que yuka-chan me llama adios (llegas a la puerta pero alguien la cierra de inmediato)  
goenji: a donde crees que vas?...(te sujeta de la mano) (no se quien cerro la puerta pero en buen momento lo hizo)  
TN: WAAAAA E-ESTO ES ACOSO SUELTAME GOENJI-KUN! X/XU  
goenji: (venita) OYE NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!...quedate quieta (te arrima contra la puerta) tu empezaste  
TN: (waaaaaa como termine en esta situacion?)...ok...l-lo siento  
goenji: eh?  
TN:...n-no me volvere a burlar de ti...(lo miras sonrojada) asi que por favor sueltame  
goenji: (se sorprende)...tsk acaso eres tonta? (se aleja de ti)  
TN: eh?  
goenji:...pensabas que te haria algo indecente?  
TN: cl-claro que no  
goenji:...solo estaba bromeando...pero...en parte algo decia en serio  
TN:...  
goenji:...no seria conveniente que trataras de ponerte esa crema sola...aun queda una semana para que te quiten los punto, un movimiento en falso y la herida se podria abrir otra vez  
TN: (te sonrojas mas)...q-que tratas de decirme goenji-kun?  
goenji:...deja que te ayude...a fin de cuentas seria mas adecuado que lo hiciera yo ya que estudio medicina  
TN: AH!...P-P-PERO N-NO TIENES QUE!  
goenji: ni se te ocurra discutir conmigo...(te señala la cama para que te sientes)...muevete  
TN: e-eehhh...(lentamente avanzas hasta sentarte en la cama)...e-esto goenji-kun  
goenji: solo bajate un poco las mangas (se acerca con crema un vendas en mano)  
TN:...s-si (dios creo que mi corazon saldra corriendo)...(te bajas un poco las mangas mostrando la herida)  
goenji: (se sienta detras de ti)...avisame si te duele  
TN: s-si  
goenji: (saca un poco de crema)...(se detiene)...(que pasa?...de la nada me siento tenso...rayos me tengo que calmar no deberia sentirme asi)

(lentamente goenji comenzo a poner aquella crema sobre tu herida, sentiste un escalofrio por el contacto, no te atrevias a mirar atras ya que no querias cruzarte con la mirada de goenji, el cual extrañamente segun el, se encontraba mas tenso que antes por todo el nerviosismo que de la nada lo invadio)

TN:...me duele  
goenji: lo siento (aplica la crema con mas suavidad)  
TN: (mirada baja)...  
goenji:...mejor?  
TN: s-si...(goenji-kun...deja de ser tan amable conmigo...solo consigues que me enamore mas de ti)  
goenji:...listo...podrias estirar un poco el brazo? voy a ponerte la venda  
TN: de acuerdo (lo estiras)...goenji-kun donde esta yuka-chan?  
goenji: esta arreglando las cosas en su cuarto para cuando sus amigas lleguen  
TN: y-ya veo...(que suerte que yuka-chan no nos a visto)  
goenji: bien...he terminado...como lo sientes?  
TN: (mueves tu brazo)...muy comodo...eto...gracias...goenji-kun  
goenji:...tsk de verdad puedes sonar demasiado indefensa cuando te lo propones  
TN: q-que?  
goenji:...deja de hablar de esa manera...al final provocaras que alguien te ataque...y deja de mirarme con ese tipo de expresion...con eso tambien conseguiras que te ataquen  
TN:...pero  
goenji: (te mira)...  
TN:...tu no...harias algo como eso...verdad?  
goenji: (se sorprende)...  
TN:...  
goenji:...yo

(SE ESCUCHA DESDE EL PISO DE ABAJO: ONII-CHAN, ENDOU-KUN YA LLEGO!)

goenji/TN: (reaccionan)  
TN: endou-kun?  
goenji:...llego mas rapido de que pensaba (se levanta y te mira)...  
TN:...q-que pasa?  
goenji: ve al cuarto de yuka y no salgas (se va)  
TN: AH!?

(CON GOENJI)

goenji:...(de hecho...sera muy molesto que endou se encuentre con TN...en estos dias a venido mas seguido solo para verla a ella) (RECUERDO)

endou: hola goenji  
goenji: eh...hola endou que haces aqui?  
endou: vine a ver a TN-chan...esta?  
goenji: (tic en el ojo)...cl-claro...esta arriba  
endou: (pasa como una rafaga) TN-CHAN QUIERES COMER UN HELADO!?  
goenji: (gotita)...

(SIGUE OTRO RECUERDO)

endou: TN-CHAN VAMOS A JUGAR SOCCER!  
TN: b-bueno yo  
goenji:...(te empuja) oye se supone que viniste a estudiar

(ULTIMO RECUERDO)

endou: TN-chan vas a dejar a yuka-chan?...te acompañare (es jalado de la camisa) WAAAA!  
goenji: (venita) tu y yo tenemos que ir a la universidad y vamos por caminos opuestos  
endou: GOENJI NO SE VALE!

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

goenji: (suspira)...(endou...puede ser muy pesado cuando se lo propone...aunque...ya me imagino la razon por la que es tan insistente con TN)

(GOENJI BAJA LAS ESCALERAS PARA DESPUES ESCONTRAR A ENDOU SENTADO EN EL MUEBLE DE LA SALA)

endou: (ve a goenji) eh? al fin bajas  
goenji:...hola endou  
endou: oye oye...TN esta qui verdad?  
goenji: (frunce el ceño)...lo siento pero esta vez no puedes verla  
endou: EEEHHHHH!? pero si casi nunca dejas que la vea TT_TT  
goenji: no cambies el tema el dia de mañana tenemos el primer examen asi que pasaremos toda la tarde repasando la materia  
endou: hpm bueno (comienza a sacar sus libros)  
goenji: (se sienta en el mueble)...  
endou:...(mira a goenji)...  
goenji:...(se da cuenta)...por que me miras asi?  
endou: eh? jajaja no es nada  
goenji:...ok? (abre su maleta)  
endou:...de hecho...goenji  
goenji: que?  
endou: tengo una pregunta que hacerte  
goenji: (sacando sus libros) que pasa?  
endou:...(se pone serio)...a ti...te gusta TN-chan?  
goenji: (se le cae el libro)...  
endou:...  
goenji:...(mira a endou sorprendido)...que?  
endou:...que si te gusta TN-chan?...o aunque sea sientes algo por ella?  
goenji:...(recoge el libro) a que...viene esa pregunta?  
endou:...tus acciones no me hacen pensar otra cosa...no me dejas verla...eso definitivamente son celos  
goenji: (se sorprende mas)...  
endou:...que?...pensaste que no llegaria a esa conclusion...no soy tan estupido como antes lo sabias?  
goenji:...de verdad me sorprende  
endou:...responde mi pregunta  
goenji:...tsk...(que rayos?...por que tardo en responder?...acaso estoy dudando?)  
endou:...  
goenji:...(mira a otro lado queriendo ignorar a endou)...  
endou: eehhh...asi que no es ni un si y ni un no...vaya problema...bueno sea cual sea solo dire una cosa  
goenji: (lo mira)...  
endou: (sonrie de forma amigable)...no perdere contra ti  
goenji: (se queda pasmado)...(3..2..1..) A-AH!?  
endou: que no perdere...no dejare que te quedes con TN-chan  
goenji: (se sonroja) P-PERO QUE ESTUPIDEZ MAS GRANDE DICES ENDOU YO NO TENGO NADA CON QUE QUEDARME!  
endou: dimelo sin sonrojarte y entonces te creere  
goenji: t-tu...eres un...sabes que ahora tengo el gran deseo de darte un buen golpe en la cara  
endou: jejeje me lo imagino  
goenji:...cambio de planes recoge tus cosas estudiaremos en mi cuarto (comienza a guardar)  
endou: eh eso significa que me dejaras ver a TN-chan?  
goenji:...dime endou...(lo mira macabramente)...acaso quieres que te echea patadas de mi casa?  
endou: (gotita)...no...asi esta bien vamos a tu cuarto (se pone a caminar)  
goenji:...tsk (sigue a endou)

(DESPUES DE APROXIMADAMENTE UNA HORA, LAS AMIGAS DE YUKA LLEGARON, LAS CUALES RECIBISTE Y DESPUES DIRIGISTE HASTA LA HABITACION DE YUKA, AL PASAR ESCUCHABAS A GOENJI REGAÑANDO A ENDOU)

(UNAS HORAS DESPUES)

endou: (se cae para atras) waaaa al fin terminamos  
goenji: (sobandose la nuca) fue mas cansado de lo que crei...seguro que ya no eres tan estupido como dices?  
endou: (venita) NO!...bien creo que es mejor que me marche  
goenji: te acompaño hasta la puerta  
endou: descuida ire solo (se estira) en definitiva llegare a casa y me dormire (recoge sus cosas y se dirige a la puerta)  
goenji: aunque sea dale una ultima repasada a la materia  
endou: DORMIR HE DICHO! (se va dejando la puerta cerrada)  
goenji: es un caso perdido

(UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES)

TN: (sales del cuarto) yuka-chan ire a la cocina un rato si?  
yuka: esta bien TN-chan  
TN: (te alejas)...mmm?...ya no escucho nada en el cuarto de goenji-kun...parece que endou-kun se fue (bajas las escaleras)...AH!  
endou: AH! (pega un brinco)  
TN: e-endou-kun crei que ya te habias ido me asustaste  
endou: en eso estaba pero mi plumas se cayeron de mi maleta por este tonto agujero (muestra la maleta con el agujero) en fin el borrador reboto por ahi y tuve que buscarlo hasta que lo encontre  
TN: ya veo...jejeje deberias conseguir una maleta nueva endou-kun (le sonries)  
endou: (se sonroja)...s-si...creo que si...TN-chan  
TN: si?  
endou:...(mirada seria)...hay algo...muy importante que debo decirte  
TN: eh?

(CON GOENJI)

goenji:...(RECUERDO)

endou: (sonrie de forma amigable)...no perdere contra ti  
goenji: (se queda pasmado)...(3..2..1..) A-AH!?  
endou: que no perdere...no dejare que te quedes con TN-chan

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

goenji:...tsk (sale de su cuarto) (acaso endou es estupido?...por que rayos querria quedarme con TN...no tiene sentido) (baja las escaleras) (en ningun momento tuve intencion de pelear...no se por que endou dijo todas esas cosas) (casi llegando a la sala)  
TN: que quieres decirme endou-kun  
goenji: (se sobresalta)...  
endou: eh...b-bueno...es algo dificil...no todas las personas pueden decirlo de golpe  
goenji:...(endou?...endou sigue aqui?...crei que ya se haba ido)  
TN: bueno...entonces primero trata de calmarte...respira hondo...y dime  
goenji: (decirle?...decirle que?)  
endou: tienes razon...ok me calmare (respira hondo una y otra vez)  
TN: mejor?  
endou: bueno sirve de mucho pero estoy mas tranquilo...muy bien...escucha TN-chan...primero que nada...quisiera saber si bueno...(se sonroja)  
TN:...  
endou:...tu...tienes novio?  
TN: (te sonrojas)...  
goenji: (QUE!?)  
endou:...  
TN:...e-endou-kun...a...a que viene esa pregunta tan de repente?  
endou:...por favor respondeme  
TN: y-yo bueno...n-no tengo  
endou:...(sonrie un poco) que alivio  
TN: que?  
endou: TN-chan  
TN:...  
goenji:...  
endou:...tu...me gustas mucho  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
goenji: (pasmado)...  
TN: q-que?...e-endou-kun?  
endou:...cuando te conoci...me pareciste una chica muy agradable y ademas bonita...en verdad crei que eras la novia de goenji...ese dia en que...te vi huir de aquel tipo que te habia lastimado tanto...me senti realmente inutil...y por impulso llame a goenji...aunque en realidad queria ser yo el que te salvara...pero me habias confiado a yuka...asi que...  
TN:...  
endou: me senti muy feliz cuando supe que te mejorarias pronto de todas tus heridas...desde ese momento quise venir a verte mas seguido y...  
goenji: (mirada baja)...  
endou:...no se pudo evitar...mientras mas venia aqui y te veia...mas inquieto me sentia...dos dias despues...me di cuenta de que en realidad me habia enamorado de ti  
TN:...  
endou: (se pone frente a ti)...te quiero TN-chan...podrias darme una respuesta por favor?  
TN:...e-endou-kun...yo  
goenji:...tsk (se va)  
TN:...(bajas la mirada y lo alejas delicadamente de ti)  
endou:...TN-chan?  
TN: lo siento...endou-kun  
endou:...  
TN: (lo miras con una triste sonrisa)...no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos...yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien mas  
endou: (se sorprende)...  
TN:...de verdad lo siento  
endou:...(sonrie) no te preocupes...de hecho ya lo sabia...es goenji verdad?  
TN: (te sonrojas como tomate) e-eh?  
endou: no me lo puedes ocultar...no soy estupido he notado tus reacciones cuando goenji esta cerca  
TN: y-yo...por favor no le digas  
endou: por que deberia?...je de eso debes encargarte tu  
TN:...  
endou: bueno...al menos podemos seguir siendo amigos verdad?  
TN:...(sonrie)...si, por supuesto  
endou: GENIAL! (te abraza)  
TN:...  
endou: (se aleja) bien ahora si me voy...nos veremos otro dia TN-chan  
TN: claro endou  
endou: bueno (se rasca la nuca)...ADIOS! (rapidamente te da un beso en la mejilla y se va corriendo)  
TN: (poker face)...(no me dio ni tiempo de replicar...bueno...salio mejor de lo que crei)...(te diriges a las escaleras para despues subir)...(endou-kun lo tomo muy bien...de verdad espero que nuestra amistad no se vea afectada)

(DESPUES DE LA CONFESION DE ENDOU, IBAS DIRECTO CON YUKA, PERO AL PASAR POR LA HABITACION DE GOENJI TE PARECIO EXTRAÑO QUE ESTUVIERA TAN SILENCIOSO, LLEGASTE A LA CONCLUSION DE QUE POSIBLEMENTE ESTARIA DORMIDO ASI QUE PASASTE DE LARGO, LAS HORAS TRANSCURRIERON Y LAS AMIGAS DE YUKA SE FUERON A SUS CASAS, YA DE NOCHE SALISTE DE LA HABITACION DE YUKA DEJANDOLA DORMIR, YOSHIRO LLEGARIA TARDE ASI QUE TE TOCABA QUEDARTE)

TN:...eh?  
goenji: (sale de su cuarto y te ve)...  
TN: goenji-kun al fin saliste de tu habitacion...hace rato estaba muy silencioso y pense que estabas dormido...(sonries) era eso o estabas estudiando de la forma mas silenciosa posible?  
goenji:...  
TN:...goenji-kun?  
goenji:...por que me hablas?  
TN: (tu sonrisa se va)...eh?  
goenji: es mas...por que sigues aqui?  
TN:...y-yo...debo cuidar de yuka-chan...yoshiro-san aun no regresa  
goenji:...en verdad no es la respuesta que esperaba  
TN:...  
goenji: yo pense que...(te mira con desprecio)...estarias por alli...con endou  
TN:...eh?  
goenji:...  
TN:...goenji-kun...de que hablas?  
goenji: solo digo lo que pienso...acaso no son novios ahora?  
TN: (te sorprendes)...(q-que?...el escucho todo?)  
goenji:...me molesta...  
TN:...g-goenji-kun...a mi no me gusta endou-kun  
goenji: y entonces quien es?...debo suponer que hay alguien no?  
TN: (se te comienzan a escapar las lagrimas)...  
goenji: bueno...tampoco eso no es algo que me interese en lo absoluto  
TN: tsk GOENJI-KUN TU O ENTIENDES NADA!  
goenji: QUE NO ENTIENDO QUE!?  
TN:...  
goenji:...me repugna...me da asco ver tu cara...eres una molestia quiero que te vayas de esta casa y que no vuelvas  
TN:...g-goenji...kun  
goenji: se supone que viniste aqui para cuidar a yuka...no para seducir a la gente  
TN:...(bajas la mirada)...  
goenji: dices que no te gusta endou...al parecer fue el primero en tu lista  
TN:...  
goenji: quien sigue ahora?...kidou?...kazemaru?  
TN: tsk

(EN ESE MOMENTO EL PASILLO SE VIO INVADIDO POR EL SONIDO DE UNA FUERTE BOFETADA)

goenji: (sorprendido)...  
TN: (mirada baja)...cruel...que cruel eres al decir esas cosas...goenji-kun  
goenji: (te mira aun sorprendido)...  
TN:...no me trates con a una cualquiera...no me juzgues si ni siquiera sabes lo que en realidad sucedio  
goenji:...  
TN:...yo...yo rechace a endou-kun  
goenji:...tsk a mi no  
TN: YO LO RECHACE PORQUE EL QUE ME GUSTA ERES TU IDIOTA!  
goenji: (abre mas los ojos)...  
TN:...tu eres...el chico por el que yo no correspondi a los sentimiento de endou-kun...pero...al parecer nunca debi  
goenji:...  
TN:...nunca debi enamorarme de ti...si las cosas terminarian de esta forma...contigo odiandome peor que que nunca  
goenji:...

(EN EL MOMENTO SE ESCUCHA EL SONIDO DE UNA PUERTA ABRIRSE, AMBOS VOLTEAN)

goenji:...y-yu  
TN: yuka-chan  
yuka: (llorando)...TN-chan...o-onii-chan...por favor no peleen  
TN:...(te secas las lagrimas) n-no yuka-chan (se acerca a ella)...tranquila...solo tenemos algunas diferencias...no te preocupes  
yuka:...TN-chan...n-nunca dejes de venir...por favor  
TN: (te sorprendes)  
yuka: n-nunca...ME DEJES SOLA!  
goenji: (mirada baja)...  
TN:...(sonries)...tranquila yuka-chan...yo no te dejare sola (la abrazas)...para desgracia de goenji-kun (lo miras)  
goenji: (te mira)...  
TN:...yo no dejare de venir a esta casa...a menos que sea yoshiro-san quien me lo pida  
goenji: (frunce el ceño)...  
TN:...(miras a yuka con una sonrisa)...no te voy a dejar sola...bien?  
yuka:...b-bien  
TN: vamos...regresa a tu habitacion y duermete...todo estara bien  
yuka:...esta bien...(se va de regreso a su cuarto)  
TN:...  
goenji:...T

(SE ESCUCHA EN EL PRIMER PISO: YA LLEGUE)

TN: (de inmediato sales corriendo)  
goenji: OYE!  
TN: (llegas con yoshiro) bienvenido yoshiro-san (haces reverencia)  
yoshiro: gracias TN...y yuka?  
TN: se encuentra en su cuarto durmiendo...b-bueno...hasta mañana (te vas)  
yoshiro: espera deja que goenji te acompañe  
TN: NO ES NECESARIO! (te vas corriendo)  
yoshiro:...TN?

(LLEGA GOENJI)

yoshiro:...goenji sabes que le ocurre a TN?  
goenji:...(baja la mirada) no lo se (se va)  
yoshiro...dios...y ahora que fue lo que ocurrio entre estos dos

(CORRISTE LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDISTE, SIN PRESTAR ATENCION A LAS PERSONAS QUE HABIAN EN EL CAMINO, LO UNICO QUE QUERIAS HACER ERA LLEGAR A TU CASA Y ENCERRARTE EN TU CUARTO, QUE RAYOS HABIA SUCEDIDO?, DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO TU RELACION CON GOENJI SE FUE AL DIABLO, AL FINAL LLEGASTE A TU CASA)

TN: (abres la puerta de la casa y entras)...(RECUERDO)

goenji:...me repugna...me da asco ver tu cara...eres una molestia quiero que te vayas de esta casa y que no vuelvas

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

TN: tsk...AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

(ESA NOCHE...NO DEJASTE DE LLORAR, O AL MENOS EN LA MAYOR PARTE, AL FINAL CAISTE DORMIDA POR LAS MULTIPLES LAGRIMAS QUE DEJASTE ESCAPAR, LA VERDAD YA NO QUERIAS VOLVER A ESA CASA, PERO NO PODIAS ABANDONAR A YUKA, ASI QUE SOLO POR ELLA, TU IBAS A REGRESAR, AUN QUE YA NADA IBA A SER COMO ANTES, PORQUE JUSTO AHI DECIDISTE...QUE YA NO LE DIRIGIRIAS LA PALABRA A GOENJI)

(AL DIA SIGUIENTE)

TN:...(vamos...no te acobardes)...(toca la puerta)  
yuka: (abre la puerta) TN-CHAN! (te abraza)...viniste  
TN: claro que si...te dije que hoy volveria jeje  
yuka: vamos a jugar  
TN: claro (entras a la casa y...)...  
yuka:...(mira al frente y ve a goenji)...TN-chan  
TN:...(sonries) vamos yuka-chan tenemos mucho que hacer  
yuka: SI! jaja  
TN: vamos entonces (avanzas y pasas junto a goenji ignorandolo por completo)  
goenji: (mirada baja)...(con que...asi va a ser desde ahora)  
TN: (asi tiene que ser...no queda de otra)

(LOS TRISTES DIAS CONTINUARON PARA AMBOS, NINGUNO DE LOS DOS SE HABLABAN, YOSHIRO YA NO SABIA EN QUE PENSAR, YA QUE NI TU NI GOENJI DECIAN QUE HABIA OCURRIDO Y ASI LO PREFERIAN, AL MENOS EN ESO PENSABAN IGUAL, ERAN POCAS LAS VECES EN LAS QUE SE HABLABAN PERO ERA COMO LA PRIMERA REGLA QUE DIJO GOENJI, CUANDO RECIEN COMENZASTE A TRABAJAR: "NO QUIERO QUE ME HABLES NI QUE TRATES DE DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA A MENOS QUE SEA ALGO DE VERDAD IMPORTANTE". ASI ES COMO LAS COSAS CONTINUARON)

(UNA SEMANA DESPUES)

(SE ESCUCHA EL SONIDO DE LA PUERTA)

TN: (abre la puerta)...endou-kun hola  
endou: hola TN-chan como va todo?...y tu herida?  
TN: eh...b-bueno yo...(sonries falsamente)...todo va perfecto…ayer me quitaron los puntos de sutura…la herida esta sanando muy bien  
endou:...vaya me laegra oir eso…TN-chan...que paso?  
TN: eh?...n-no ocurrio nada endou-kun jejejeje  
endou:...tiene que ver con goenji verdad?...QUE TE HIZO!?  
TN:...  
endou: TN-chan te le declaraste...que te dijo?  
TN: e-endou-kun...(RECUERDO)

goenji:...me repugna...me da asco ver tu cara...eres una molestia quiero que te vayas de esta casa y que no vuelvas

(FIN DEL RECUERDO)

TN:...(n-no...no quiero recordar eso...no ahora)...(bajas la mirada)...  
endou:...tsk...(ve a goenji bajar las escaleras)...tu  
goenji:...eh?  
endou:...QUE LE HICISTE A TN-CHAN!?  
goenji:...  
TN: (te sorprendes) e-endou-kun  
endou:...  
goenji:...(mira a otro lado)  
endou:...sabes algo goenji...no me hice a un lado solo para que tu termines tratandola asi...sinceramente aunque en ese momento no me respondiste supuse que en tu mente querias responder un si  
TN: eh?  
goenji: callate  
endou: ahora mismo quiero que respondas mi pregunta  
goenji: ENDOU CALLATE!  
endou: sera mejor que hables  
goenji: NO PIENSO RESPONDERTE NADA!, ES ESTUPIDO RESPONDER UNA PREGUNTA QUE ES AUN MAS ESTUPIDA!  
endou:...asi no me diras la verdad...muy bien entonces lo tomare como un no...y eso significa que tengo el camino libre  
goenji: que?  
endou: (voltea a verte)...  
TN:...endou-kun?  
goenji:...endou...tu  
endou: (te sujeta del brazo y te mira con una sonrisa)...lo siento por esto TN-chan...pero ahora si pienso ir en serio  
TN: (te sorprendes)...  
goenji: ENDOU NO TE ATREVAS!  
endou: (te jala hacia si para despues acercar sus labios peligrosamente a los tuyos)...  
TN:...(cierras los ojos con fuerza sin saber de que otra forma reaccionar)...

(UNOS SEGUNDOS DESPUES, NUNCA SENTISTE EL BESO, SI NO MAS BIEN UN EMPUJON Y A CONTINUACION EL SONIDO DE UN GOLPE, ABRISTE LOS OJOS Y LLEVASTE TUS MANOS A TU BOCA AL VER COMO ENDOU CHOCABA CONTRA EL SUELO TRAS RECIBIR UN PUÑETAZO DE GOENJI)

TN:...  
goenji: (furioso)...  
endou:...(se soba la mejilla enrojecida)...au...de verdad dolio...jejeje creo que con esto haz respondido inconscientemente a mi pregunta  
goenji:...(mira su mano sorprendido)...e-endou...tsk maldicion te voy a matar  
endou: tambien eres mi mejor amigo...bueno me voy...y ustedes arreglen sus problemas YA!...cuidate TN-chan y perdoname por tratar de besarte  
TN:...y-yo  
endou: (sonrie)...solo olvidalo...(se va)  
goenji/TN:...(se miran)...(voltean a otro lado)  
goenji:...(maldito endou...atmosfera mas tensa no pudo haber dejado...como se supone que le hable)...  
TN:...(arreglar nuestros problemas?...ni siquiera soy capaz de verlo a la cara)...  
goenji:...TN  
TN: (te alteras) s-si?  
goenji:...yo

(SUENA EL CELULAR DE GOENJI)

goenji: (mira el numero y hace una mueca de desagrado)...  
TN:...c-contesta...puede ser algo importante  
goenji:...(suspira)...hola?  
(¿?: shuuya-kun?)  
goenji: tsk que quieres ahora?...te dije que no queria volver a hablar del tema  
(¿?: no lo creere hasta que me lo digas de frente)  
goenji: t-tu...esta bien te lo dire de frente...en donde nos encontramos  
(¿?: tu ya sabes donde...nos veremos en media hora)  
goenji: lo que sea...(cuelga y te mira)...debo salir...tengan cuidado  
TN: o-ocurrio algo?  
goenji: (te mira)...  
TN: (diablos...pregunte sin pensar)  
goenji:...no es nada grave asi que quedate tranquila (se va)  
TN: (sorprendida)...(goenji-kun...no me grito...ni me dijo nada feo...sera que...las cosas mejoraran?)

(DESPUES DE ESTO FUISTE A VER A YUKA A SU HABITACION, QUIEN SE ENCONTRABA JUGANDO CON SUS MUÑECAS, PERO LA VEIAS ALGO TRISTE, AUN ESTABA AFECTADA POR TU PELEA CON GOENJI, ASI QUE SE PODRIA DECIR QUE HABIA PERDIDO PARTE DE SU ALEGRIA)

TN:...yuka-chan  
yuka: eh?  
TN: (sonries)...te gustaria ir a alguna parte?...para poder divertirnos juntas te parece?  
yuka:...(muestra una gran sonrisa)...AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES! AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES!

(YO: LA VERDAD...NO SE SI HAY PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES EN LA CIUDAD INAZUMA PERO...AL DIABLO XDDD)

TN: jejeje bien en ese caso primero date un baño, dejare tu ropa lista para que te vistas  
yuka: SIIIIIII! (sale corriendo en direccion al baño)

(DICHO ESTO, COMENZASTE A SACAR LA ROPA DE YUKA PARA QUE SE VISTIERA APENAS SALGA, TE SENTISTE TRANQUILA AL VER A YUKA TAN FELIZ, ERA NECESARIO YA QUE ODIABAS VERLA TRISTE, TODOS ESOS DIAS EN LOS QUE GOENJI Y TU NO SE HABLARON SOLO HACIAN SUFRIR A LA PEQUEÑA, UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES YUKA SALIO Y DE INMEDIATO SE VISTIO)

TN: estas lista?  
yuka: si  
TN: muy bien...dejame llamarle a tu hermano para avisarle que vamos a salir  
yuka: YA SE HABLAN!? (dijo esperanzada)  
TN: eh...b-bueno yo...  
yuka: hace rato escuche la voz de endou-kun...y despues oi a mi onii-chan gritar...que ocurrio?  
TN:...no es algo que deba preocuparte yuka-chan...(de verdad...no debe preocuparse)  
yuka:...esta bien...igualmente espero que tu y onii-chan se reconcilien pronto  
TN: (te sonrojas) p-pero que cosas dices yuka-chan...r-reconciliar?...eso es solo para las parejas  
yuka: jeje...eso muy pronto pasara  
TN:...rayos esperame en la puerta de entrada, te alcanzare en un momento  
yuka: jajaja ok (se va corriendo)  
TN:...yuka-chan a veces es...mejor ni lo digo (sacas tu telefono y marcas el numero de goenji)...  
(goenji: hola?)  
TN: g-goenji-kun?...soy yo  
(goenji: TN?...que paso?)  
TN: n-no ocurre nada malo no te preocupes...solo te quiero avisar que yuka-chan y yo saldremos un rato...y queria saber si tu tenias tus llaves en caso de que regreses antes  
(goenji:...si...yo tengo mis llaves)  
(¿?: cuelga el telefono ahora)  
(goenji: callate y dejame hablar)  
TN: (te sorprendes)...(ese parecia...la voz de una chica)...  
(goenji: en todo caso TN...mantenme al tanto...y tengan cuidado...aun...no te recuperas?)  
TN:...(sonries)...ya estoy bien...tranquilo  
(goenji:...adios) (se corta la llamada)  
TN:...adios...(vas con yuka)...lista yuka-chan?  
yuka: siiiiiiii

(LA SUJETAS DE LA MANO PARA DESPUES SALIR DE LA CASA, AL LLEGAR AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES PAGASTE POR LAS ENTRADAS Y DE INMEDIATO ENTRARON)

TN:...muy bien yuka-chan a donde quieres subirte primero?  
yuka: (mirando por todos lados) mmm...jajaja la verdad no lo se  
TN: bueno tenemos toda la tarde asi que diviertete  
yuka: siiiiiii...eh? (se detiene)  
TN: (te detienes) yuka-chan?  
yuka:...(sale corriendo)  
TN: YUKA-CHAN ESPERA! (tratas de seguirla pero te detienes al ver a la persona que se encontraba mas adelante)...

(EN LA DIRECCION EN LA QUE CORRIA YUKA, MAS ADELANTE SE ENCONTRABA UN PAR DE PERSONAS QUE AL PARECER ESTABAN DISCUTIENDO, UNA CHICA DE CABELLOS ROJIZOS Y ONDULADOS TENIA UNA EXPRESION DE GRAN ENFADO Y DE CAPRICHO, MIENTRAS QUE EL CHICO TENIA UNA MIRADA MAS SERIA QUE REFLEJABA COMPLETAMENTE LA NEGACION A LO QUE LA CHICA LE DECIA)

¿?:...lo volvere a decir y sere mas clara...volvamos a ser una pareja...shuuya-kun  
goenji:...ya te dije que no pienso volver natsumi...lo nuestro termino hace meses...y si mal no recuerdo fuiste tu la que insistio en terminar  
natsumi: ok admito que cometi un error pero ahora quiero volver  
goenji: y yo ya te dije que me niego por completo...querias que te lo dijera de frente pues ahora te lo digo...no me interesas...asi no tengo razones para volver a ser tu novio  
natsumi: tsk...shuuya-kun  
goenji: no me insistas  
natsumi:...acaso tiene que ver...con aquella chica que te llamo hace rato?  
goenji: (la mira con enfado)...eso no te incumbe en lo mas minimo  
yuka. ONII-CHAN!  
goenji: (se sorprende) y-yuka?...que haces aqui?...(un momento...si yuka esta aqui...eso significa que ella)...  
yuka: onii-chan estas aqui jeje (lo abraza)  
goenji: (la recibe) si...estoy aqui...  
natsumi: hola yuka-chan (sonrie)  
yuka:...(se oculta detras de goenji) hola  
natsumi: (frunce el ceño)...  
yuka:...onii-chan que te parece si vamos los 3 juntos a algun juego...sera divertido jejeje  
goenji:...los 3?  
natsumi: me parece una excelente idea yuka-chan...vamos shuuya-kun  
goenji:...  
yuka: lo siento natsumi-san...pero no me referia a ti  
natsumi: eh?  
TN: YUKA-CHAN! (llegas con ellos)...por favor no salgas corriendo de esa manera...hola goenji-kun  
goenji:...asi que aqui iban a venir...hola TN  
natsumi:...tu fuiste la que llamo hace rato?  
TN: (se sorprende)...h-hola...soy A TN...un gusto  
natsumi: para mi no lo es...a que rayos haz venido? (comienza a acercarse a ti)  
goenji: (se pone frente a ti) que no vez que trajo a yuka?...deja de ser tan molesta  
natsumi: tsk POR ESTA TIPA ES QUE NO QUIERES VOLVER CONMIGO!?...SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE ELLA DATE CUENTA!  
goenji: ELLA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!...y no voy a soportar que la metas en este asunto...oiste  
natsumi: tsk  
goenji:...te lo dire una ultima vez...lo nuestro termino hace meses...y no pienso volver contigo...tu solo eres parte del pasado  
natsumi: (trata de abofetearlo)  
TN: (al ver eso por impulso empujas a natsumi haciendola caer)  
goenji: (sorprendido)...  
yuka:...  
natsumi:...t-tu...maldita  
TN:...por favor vete de aqui...antes de que llame a los guardias y les diga que trataste de agredirnos  
natsumi:...je eh?...la que acaba de ser agredida fui yo...con tu estupido empujon...a quien creeran los guardias?  
yuka: a nosotros...yo lo vi todo y ellos no van a desconfiar de una niña  
TN: yuka-chan  
goenji: pff jeje  
natsumi:...t-tu...enana...AHH! (se va dando zapatazos)  
goenji:...jejejejajajajajaja bien yuka  
yuka: jeje...tu tambien estuviste increible TN-chan  
TN: e-eh...bueno yo...solo reaccione...ella iba a golpear a goenji-kun  
goenji: bueno igual no iba a dejar que me pegara  
TN:...l-lo siento  
goenji:...tampoco es para que te lamentes...gracias  
TN: (te sonrojas)...  
goenji: bueno...andando  
TN: eh?  
goenji:...yuka queria que los 3 nos fueramos a algun juego...no es asi yuka?  
yuka: (sonrie)...SI VAMOS! (agarra tu mano y la de goenji y los jala)

(ASI LOS 3 FUERON A DIFERENTES JUEGOS, BUENO MAS LLEVARON A YUKA PARA QUE SE DIVIRTIERA, Y ADEMAS VERTE A TI Y A GOENJI JUNTOS COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASA LA PONIA AUN MAS FELIZ, EL DIA COMENZO A TRANSCURRIR CON RAPIDEZ Y SOLO QUEDABA TIEMPO PARA SUBIR A UN ULTIMO JUEGO)

asistente: pasen por favor en parejas...eh?  
TN: eh...disculpe pero  
goenji:...nos dejaria entrar a los 3 juntos? (se señala y te señala a ti y a yuka)  
asistente: mmm...esta bien...hare una excepcion por su hija  
goenji/TN: (so sonrojan peor que tomate) NO ES NUESTRA HIJA!  
asistente: ah no?...eso me parecio...jajaja disculpen por la confusion...pasen  
goenji: (murmura) me quiero arrepentir de subirme a este juego  
TN: (sonrojada) por favor goenji-kun hazlo por yuka-chan (lo empujas para que entre a la cabina) vamos yuka-chan  
yuka: jejeje si

(UNA VEZ QUE LOS 3 ENTRARON Y EL RESTO DE LAS CABINAS ESTUVIERAN LLENAS, LA RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA COMENZO A MOVERSE LENTAMENTE)

TN: aahhh (te arrimas a la esquina de la cabina)...  
yuka: TN-chan que pasa?  
TN: n-nada yuka-chan es que...hace mucho que no me subo a un juego asi...me da un poco de escalofrios jajaja  
goenji: (sonrisa burlona) eehhh la señorita tiene miedo?  
TN: n-no dije que tuviera miedo  
goenji: sentir escalofrios practicamente es tener miedo  
TN: cl-claro que no  
goenji: no querra acaso que la abrace para que sus escalofrios desaparezcan?  
TN: (te sonrojas) N-NO GRACIAS!  
yuka: jejeje me alegra verlos hablar otra vez jajajajaja  
goenji/TN:…(se miran y después voltean a otro lado)

(UNOS MINUTOS DE SILENCIO SE HICIERON PRESENTES, Y AL INSTANTE LA RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA SE DETUVO CUANDO ALCANZO SU ALTURA MAXIMA, ERA UNA HERMOSA VISTA DESDE LA CABINA)

Yuka: WAAAAAAA QUE HERMOSO! ONII-CHAN, TN-CHAN MIREN, SE VE TODA LA CIUDAD!  
TN: jejeje tranquila yuka-chan  
goenji: (sonriendo)…  
yuka:…me alegra…estar aquí con ustedes…(bosteza)…me alegra  
TN: quieres dormir yuka-chan?  
yuka: eh?...n-no, puedo soportar  
goenji: no trates de hacer eso…estuviste corriendo todo el dia  
TN: recuéstate en mis piernas yuka-chan…no tengo ningún problema  
yuka:…de verdad…ok (se recuesta en tus piernas)…me gustaría que…ambos se quedaran juntos…para siempre…(se queda dormida)  
goenji:…vaya deseo yuka  
TN:…(sonries)…  
goenji:…yo llevare a yuka en la espalda  
TN:…bien

(DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS LA RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA COMENZO A MOVERSE, CUANDO LLEGO AL FINAL USTEDES SE BAJARON Y EL CAMINO A CASA FUE UN INCOMODO SILENCIO QUE NI TU NI GOENJI SE ATREVIO A ROMPER, UNA VEZ QUE LLEGARON A CASA TU FUISTE A DEJAR A YUKA A SU CUARTO)

TN:…descansa yuka-chan…(sales del cuarto)…  
goenji: TN  
TN: s-si?  
goenji: mi padre tardara un poco en regresar…si también quieres descansar ve a al cuarto de invitados  
TN: (sonries)…estoy bien goenji-kun gracias por preocuparte  
goenji:…(mira a otro lado)…estare estudiando en mi cuarto…cualquier cosa avísame (se va)  
TN: claro…(suspiras y te vas a la cocina)

(NUEVAMENTE EL TIEMPO COMENZO A TRANSCURRIR, YOSHIRO AUN NO LLEGABA A CASA Y CADA VEZ SE HACIA MAS TARDE POR LO QUE ERA MAS QUE SEGURO QUE TERMINARIAS QUEDANDOTE A DORMIR)

TN: (abres un poco la puerta y después entras al cuarto)…(te acercas lentamente con una taza de café en las manos)…  
goenji: (dormido)…  
TN:…(otra vez se quedo dormido)…(dejas la taza de café en el escritorio y lo miras)…(es bueno que te esfuerces goenji-kun…pero eso no significa que debas pases malas noches)…(diste un suspiro para después marcharte pero sentiste que jalaban tu brazo)…  
goenji:…(te mira)…asi que eras tu la que me traía café cuando me quedaba dormido  
TN: (te sorprendes) g-goenji-kun…l-lo siento no era mi intención...no te molestare mas (trataste de irte pero el te lo impidió)  
goenji: y ahora de que hablas?...no te estoy regañando o algo por el estilo  
TN:…  
goenji: solo…me sorprende un poco…a pesar de como te hable…sigues tratando de ayudarme  
TN:…te hace falta un examen no?...queria ayudarte a mantenerte despierto…aunque preferiría que aunque sea por un dia trataras de dormir (volteas para quedar frente a goenji)  
goenji: (sonríe)…sabes que no puedo hacer eso (te suelta)…cuando los exámenes terminen iniciaran las vacaciones…ahí podre dormir todo lo que quiera  
TN:…me sorprende que digas eso  
goenji: eh?...por que lo dices?  
TN:…no me imagino a shuuya goenji estando de perezoso…(recibes un golpe en la cabeza) au  
goenji: sigues teniendo el descaro de burlarte de mi…tienes agallas no?  
TN:…pff…jajajajajajajajajaja  
goenji: (sorprendido)…  
TN: jejejejeje (suspiras para calmarte)…(le sonries) es divertido burlarse de ti…goenji-kun  
goenji: (se sonroja)…(baja la mirada)…  
TN:…goenji-kun?...que ocurre?  
goenji:…TN…tu que quieres hacer?  
TN: eh?  
goenji: con respecto a…lo que yuka quería sobre nosotros...(te mira con seriedad)…que quieres hacer?  
TN: (te sonrojas)…  
goenji:…  
TN:…g-goenji-kun…p-pero que?  
goenji: solo quiero una respuesta…por favor  
TN:…y-yo…  
goenji:…  
TN:…yo…d-debo irme (rápidamente te diste vuelta y trataste de irte)  
goenji: TN!

(GOENJI SE LEVANTO RAPIDO Y LOGRA SUJETARTE DE LA MANO, PERO POR MERA COINCIDENCIA O TAL VEZ DESTINO, UN LAPIZ ESTABA TIRADO EN EL SUELO CON EL CUAL GOENJI PISO Y TERMINO CAYENDOSE HACIA ATRÁS LLEVANDOTE CON EL)

TN: tsk…dolio (levantas un poco tu rostro y cuando te das cuenta, goenji estaba a escasos centímetros de ti, habias caído sobre el)…  
goenji: (sorprendido)…  
TN:…g-goenji…kun?...(te sonrojas)…l-lo siento ahora si me ire (tratas de irte nuevamente)  
goenji:…(rodea tu nuca con su brazo y te recuesta sobre el abrazandote)…  
TN: g-goenji-kun?  
goenji: lo siento  
TN: (te sorprendes)…  
goenji:…perdóname…por todo lo que te dije antes…lo siento  
TN:…no…no tienes que preocuparte por eso  
goenji: SI TENGO QUE PREOCUPARME!  
TN:…  
goenji:…(mientras te sigue abrazando, comienza a levantarse junto contigo para quedar sentados)…no puedo estar tranquilo…te dije…cosas horribles…te hice ver como una cualquiera…te hice llorar…yo…no puedo estar tranquilo hasta saber…si en realidad me odias o no  
TN:…  
goenji:…lo siento…(comienza a abrazarte con mas fuerza)…lo siento…lo siento  
TN:…(se te escapan las lagrimas)…  
goenji:…perdóname…perdóname  
TN:…goenji-kun (volteas tu rostro para mirarlo de frente)…  
goenji:…  
TN:…te perdonare solo…si tu olvidas todo lo que paso…y las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes…solo con eso aceptare tus disculpas  
goenji: (abre los ojos completamente sorprendido)…  
TN:…(sonries)…es…mucho pedir?  
goenji:...(te vuelve a abrazar)…como puedes…pedir solo eso?  
TN: (sonriendo)…esa es mi condición  
goenji:...si de verdad me dices que olvide todo…entonces tratare de hacerlo…pero (te abraza por la cintura)  
TN: (te sorprendes)…  
goenji:…no creo que…las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes  
TN:…pero por que dices eso?  
goenji:…(te mira quedando nuevamente a escasos centímetros de tu rostro)…TN…quiero besarte  
TN: (te sonrojas)…q-que?...goenji-kun?  
goenji: cállate (comienza a acercarse mientras que con su mano libre te sujeta la nuca)…  
TN:…(lentamente cierras los ojos)…g-go…goenji (te besa antes de que termines de hablar)…(te aferras a la camiseta de goenji)

(oh por dios, vaya situación en la que te encontrabas ahora, y vaya giros que da la vida, anteriormente goenji no podía mostrar mas que su desprecio hacia ti, por un tiempo lograron congeniar amigablemente, llego el malentendido con endou y nuevamente se dejaron de hablar y ahora…simplemente se dejaban llevar por un sentimiento que despues de un tiempo, ahora era mutuo. Goenji continuaba sujetándote profundizando mas el beso mientras que el aire poco a poco los abandonaba por aquel asfixiante beso)

Goenji:…(desliza su mano cerca de tu hombro)…  
TN: (te separas un poco) au  
goenji: lo siento…te lastime?  
TN: estoy bien

(nuevamente ambos se miraron fijamente, y a los segundos un nuevo beso aunque ahora mucho mas intenso dio inicio, sin pensarlo dos veces te abrazaste al cuello de goenji, mientras que el rodeaba tu cintura teniendo cuidado de no tocar tu herida, de un momento a otro, de estar sentada en medio de las piernas de goenji, pasaste a estar sentada sobre su regazo, "cortesía del pelicrema", el calor comenzaba a sentirse en ese cuarto, y eso solo descontrolaba mas al chico ya que los besos cambiaron de lugar ahora siendo depositados en tu cuello sacándote ahogados suspiros, sin querer quedarte atrás y ya dejándote llevar por la situación, tus manos se dirigieron a la camiseta de goenji comenzando a desabotonarla, y las manos de este se deslizaron por debajo de tu blusa, los jadeos cada vez iban a una mayor velocidad, sin duda alguna, ambos estaban dispuestos a darlo todo, pero…)

(SE ESCUCHA DESDE EL PISO DE ABAJO: YA LLEGUE!)

(todo se detuvo de un momento a otro, te diste cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ustedes y a que estaban a punto de llegar, por impulso empujaste a goenji haciéndolo caer hacia atrás y te levantaste lo mas rápido que pudiste)

Goenji: (se levanta) TN!  
TN: (te detienes y lo miras)…  
goenji:…  
TN:…(te sonrojas y te vas corriendo)  
goenji:…maldición

(RAPIDAMENTE TE ENCERRASTE EN LA HABITACION DONDE TE QUEDARIAS PORQUE A ESAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE YA NO TE DEJARIAN VOLVER A CASA, Y AHORA YA NO SABIAS COMO MIRAR A GOENJI DESPUES DE…AQUEL MOMENTO TAN INTENSO, AUN SEGUIAS INQUIETA, AUN PODIAS SENTIR EL ROCE DE SUS MANOS Y LA CALIDEZ DE SUS BESOS, PERO SIN DUDA ALGUNA HABER LLEGADO HASTA TAL EXTREMO DE CASI ENTREGARSE HACIA QUE EL NERVIOSISMO TE INVADIERA, AHORA HABIA OTRA RAZON PARA APLICAR LA LEY DEL HIELO, DOS DIAS TRANCURRIERON EN LOS QUE NUEVAMENTE NO SE HABLABAN, Y AHORA POR LA VERGÜENZA DE LO QUE OCURRIO)

(CON GOENJI EN EL HOSPITAL INAZUMA)

Goenji:…(tengo que hacer esto…calmate)…(tocas la puerta)  
yoshiro: adelante  
goenji: (entra a la habitación)…hola papa  
yoshiro: goenji?...terminaste de dar el examen  
goenji: (sonríe) si…fue mas fácil de lo que pensé…me fue excelente, incluso el maestro me felicito  
yoshiro: bien…ahora estas de vacaciones no?  
goenji: si  
yoshiro: ahora puedes descansar  
goenji: si…bueno, a lo que en realidad vengo…padre  
yoshiro: (lo mira)…  
goenji:…que piensas de TN?  
yoshiro: (se sorprende)…  
goenji:…  
yoshiro:…a que viene esa pregunta?  
goenji: papa…me gusta TN  
yoshiro: (se le cae el periódico)…perdón?  
goenji:…dije que me gusta TN…yo…quiero que se quede junto a mi  
yoshiro:…  
TN: aquel dia cuando…tu me preguntaste si sucedió algo entre nosotros…todo había sido culpa mia…le dije cosas horribles haciendo que se alejara de mi…todo por mis estúpidos celos…quiero remediarlo todo…pero las cosas entre TN y yo ya no pueden volver a ser como antes…por los sentimientos que tengo ahora  
yoshiro:…y que esperas que te diga?  
goenji:…por favor…déjame estar junto a ella  
yoshiro:…bien que puedo decir?...TN es una chica agradable…le debo mi gratitud…cuido de yuka cuando mas lo necesitaba…yuka la adora…bueno no creo tener nada en contra…puedes irte  
goenji:…eh?  
yoshiro:…dije que puedes irte  
goenji: p-pero…antes de eso dijiste que…no estas en contra?  
yoshiro:…comprendes eso no?  
goenji:…p-papa yo…no se que decir bueno…(suspira y sonríe)…gracias  
yoshiro:…tus decisiones siempre han sido buenas…confiare en lo que decidas  
goenji:…si…(se va)

(YO: ES EL PADRE MAS COMPRENSIVO QUE HE VISTO EN LA VIDA :'v)

(DESPUES DE MEDIA HORA VAMOS CONTIGO)

yuka: TN-chan...TN-chan me estas escuchando?  
TN: eh? AH LO SIENTO YUKA-CHAN!  
yuka: no te alteres TN-chan  
TN:...perdon

(SE ESCUCHA EL TOQUE DE LA PUERTA)

yuka: onii-chan ya llego?  
TN:...el deberia tener sus llaves...espera aqui yuka-chan (sales de la habitacion y corres a abrir la puerta)...que se le (te sorprendes)...  
natsumi:...vaya...asi que estas aqui?  
TN:...que deseas?  
natsumi: solo te digo que tus servicios en esta casa ya no seran requeridos  
TN: eh?  
natsumi: yo cuidare a yuka a partir de ahora asi que largo  
TN:...me niego rotundamente  
natsumi:...que dices?  
TN: yoshiro-san no me a dicho nada al respecto...y teniendo en cuenta del escandalo en el parque de diversiones no pienso dejar a yuka-chan a tu cuidado  
natsumi: hpm...te crees la gran cosa no?...solo porque la pasas mas cerca de shuuya-kun...debo decir que solo por eso aceptaste cuidar de yuka  
TN:...  
natsumi: jejeje...hasta cuanto llegan los tratos de beneficio propio

(SE ESCUCHA EL SONIDO DE UNA BOFETADA)

natsumi:...(se toca la mejilla)...t-tu  
TN: sabes...goenji-kun tambien recibio una bofetada de mi parte...por decir cosas que no son ciertas...me estas haciendo enojar...por favor vete  
natsumi:...alguien tan salvaje como tu no deberia estar aqui...tu solo quieres dinero  
TN: CALLATE SI NO QUIERES QUE TE ABOFETEE DE NUEVO!...tanto yuka-chan como goenji son muy importantes para mi...incluso a yoshiro-san le debo mucho...no quiero que te acerques mas a goenji-kun...tal vez suene egoista de mi parte...lo quiero demasiado...como para dejar que alguien como tu se le acerque  
natsumi: tsk...TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME ESO! (levanta la mano dispuesta a golpearte)  
TN:...  
¿?: (detiene la mano de natsumi)...  
natsumi:...q-que?  
TN:...g-goenji-kun  
goenji:...que se supone que tratas de hacer natsumi...no creo haberte llamado para que vinieras  
natsumi: SHUUYA-KUN YO (interrumpida)  
goenji: QUIERO QUE ME DEJES TRANQUILO Y QUE NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR!  
natsumi:...tu...(te mira con odio y se va corriendo)  
goenji:...creo que con esto se acabara todo el problema...(voltea) TN...eh?...TN?

(TE HABIAS IDO CORRIENDO Y NI SIQUIERA SABIAS CUAL ERA LA RAZON, GOENJI ESTABA DESCONCERTADO POR ESO, REGRESASTE LUEGO DE MEDIA HORA Y PARA EVITAR PREGUNTAS DEL PELICREMA TE ENCERRASTE EN EL CUARTO DE YUKA, NUEVAMENTE EL DIA PASO Y USTEDES NO SE HABLABAN, PERO HABIA ALGO QUE ESTABA EN TU CONTRA, YOSHIRO NO REGRESARIA ESA NOCHE A CASA, POR LO QUE AHORA TU TENDRIAS QUE QUEDARTE)

TN: buenas noches yuka-chan  
yuka: buenas noches (bosteza y se queda dormida)  
TN:...(sales de la habitacion)...  
goenji: TN  
TN: (volteas)...  
goenji:...tenemos que hablar  
TN: (te sonrojas peor que nunca y tratas de irte)...  
goenji: maldicion (te sujeta de la mano y te acorrala contra la pared) ahora por que rayos huyes de mi?  
TN: (bajas la mirada)...  
goenji: TN  
TN:...  
goenji:...TN...respondeme o te besare  
TN: (levantas la mirada) Q-Q-QUE!?  
goenji: asi esta mejor...deja de evitarme  
TN:...crees que eso es sencillo?..despues de...(miras a un lado)...despues de lo que ocurrio ese dia...siento que ya no puedo verte de frente  
goenji:...  
TN: yo...queria que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes pero...eso ya no puede ser posible...lo que paso ya no puede volver atras...no puedo simplemente olvidarlo  
goenji:...acaso eso es lo que quieres?...olvidar lo que ocurrio?  
TN: (lo miras sorprendido)...  
goenji: eso no es...algo que me agrade en lo absoluto  
TN:...g-goenji-kun?...  
goenji: (acerca su rostro al tuyo)...y esto...es lo que en realidad me agrada...(corta la distancia para besarte)

(despues de unos segundos de estar en shock finalmente reaccionas y por impulso tratas de alejarlo, pero no contaste con que goenji tus dos manos con una de las suyas y su mano libre acaricia tu mejilla, al segundo y tercer intento de zafarte finalmente te dejaste vencer y correspondiste al beso, goenji al ver que no te oponias mas lentamente solto tus manos para rodear tu espalda y profundizar mas el beso, tu lo sujetaste de los hombros mientras lo besabas, ya hasta parecia que tus piernas fallarian dejandote caer al suelo, pero la falta de aire hizo su aparicion por lo que goenji se separo de ti con su respiracion agitada, tu lo miraste un poco desconcertada mientras que tambien tratabas de recuperar el oxigeno perdido)

goenji:...respondeme...quieres olvidar lo que ocurrio ese dia?  
TN:...(se te escapan las lagrimas)...no...no quiero...pero no se como actuar...tu y yo casi...casi...(te pones tan roja que hasta humo te salio de las orejas)  
goenji:...pff jejejejeje te preocupa mas el hecho de que pudimos haberlo hecho? (te mira burlonamente)  
TN: no...me preocupaba mas el hecho de haberlo hecho y que yoshiro-san nos descubriera  
goenji: ah entonces estabas dispuesta a entregarte a mi? (te mira seductoramente)  
TN: N-NO QUISE DECIR!...MEJOR DICHO YO!...(te cubres la cara)...rayos...te quiero...goenji-kun...idiota  
goenji:...tsk maldicion (te vuelve a besar)  
TN:...(esta vez correspondes sin pensarlo dos veces)...  
goenji:...(con algo de esfuerzo se separa de ti)...(sonrie)...tambien te quiero...tonta  
TN:...que dira yoshiro-san  
goenji: eso te resuelto...le caes bien...y yuka te adora...ya no hay nada de que preocuparse  
TN:...y esa chica...natsumi  
goenji: te encanta ver hasta el mas minimo detalle no?...no creo que regrese...y si lo pues yo me encargare personalmente  
TN: nada ilegal  
goenji: jejeje quien me crees?...te amo (se acerca a ti)  
TN:...(sonries)...yo igual (cierras lentamente los ojos)...  
goenji: (se detiene)...oh pero mira nada mas en donde hemos terminado  
TN: eh?...(miras hacia atras)...la puerta de tu habitacion?  
goenji: asi es (retoma su mirada seductora)...que te parece si...terminamos lo que empezamos ese dia...TN-chan?  
TN: (te sonrojas)...q-que?...g-goenji-kun no podemos  
goenji: (te de un rapido e intenso beso)...desde ahora...quiero que me llames por mi nombre...de acuerdo?  
TN: (mirada perdida)...s-si...shuuya-kun  
goenji: (sonrie)...buena chica...(te vuelve a besar)...

(Y ASI ENTRE BESOS Y EMPUJONES, GOENJI LOGRO METERTE EN SU CUARTO Y LO UNICO QUE SE ESCUCHO DE ESA PUERTA LUEGO DE CERRARSE FUE UN *CLICK* ESTA VEZ AL PARECER GOENJI NO QUERIA NINGUNA INTERRUPCION Y TU NO PODRIAS DORMIR ESA NOCHE, PUES BIEN ASI TODO TERMINO, PARA BUENA FORTUNA NATSUMI NUNCA VOLVIO A APARECER, YOSHIRO APROBO FRENTE A TI, TU RELACION CON GOENJI, Y YUKA NO PODIA DEJAR DE DEMOSTRAR LO FELIZ QUE ESTABA POR VERLOS JUNTO, TU PENSASTE EN LA GRAN IRONIA, DE QUE AL FIN Y AL CABO LO QUE TE HABIA DICHO LA PEQUEÑA NIÑA RESULTO SER VERDAD, TU Y GOENJI AHORA ESTABAN JUNTOS, TE INQUIETO UN POCO, ACASO YUKA ERA PSIQUICA O ALGO PARECIDO?, QUIEN SABE, AHORA LO QUE IMPORTA ES QUE SUS VIDAS CONTINUEN BIEN Y SIN NINGUN CONTRATIEMPO)

FIN...

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

BIEN HASTA EL CAPITULO DE GOENJI, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LO SIENTO NUEVAMENTE POR NO LLEGAR AL LEMMON, ME DA VERGÜENZA ^_^U QUERIA DARLE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO PARA EL FIN DE AÑO PERO...NO ALCANCE...LO SIENTO TT_TT POR ESTO LES HE ENTREGADO EL CAPITULO LO MAS LARGO QUE HE PODIDO D':  
Y TAMBIEN PERDON SI HICE QUE GOENJI LAS TRATARA DE LA PEOR MANERA

GOENJI:...QUIERES QUE ME ODIEN ACASO?  
MUCHOS CREEN QUE ERES AMARGADO CALLATE  
GOENJI: PARA VARIAR TU...OLVIDALO *SE VA*  
FUE UN PLACER TRABAJAR CONTIGO! XDDD

MUY BIEN ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE AQUI ESTAN LOS CANDIDATOS:

*Atsuya Fubuki  
*Yuuto Kidou  
*Jousuke Tsunami  
*Haruya Nagumo  
*Ryuuji Midorikawa  
*Akio Fudou

AQUI ESTAN :D, DEJO DICIENDO QUE: POR FAVOR VOTEN PARA QUE LOS FANFICS DE INAZUMA ELEVEN PUEDAN CONTINUAR, SI NO PUEDEN DEJAR UN COMENTARIO, ESTA PERMITIDO DECIRME POR QUIEN VOTAN MANDANDOME UN PM  
MUY BIEN ESTO ES TODO, ESPERO QUE HAYAN PASADO UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, HASTA ENTONCES

SAYONARAAAAAA XDDDD


End file.
